Fairies and Dragons: Allies from the west
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: It's time for the Grand Magic Games. The Tenrou group has returned and is ready to reclaim Fairy Tail's glory. What happens when a new guild from the west surfaces for telling of a grim future in which Fairy Tail is destroyed by an ancient evil deity? Can they stop it? Very A.U. ooc at times. OC x Wendy/ OC x Chelia fic. Other FT character's included.
1. New Guild from the west?

**_Hey Guys Novablade 67 here again. So i'd been mulling over an idea in my head and decided to see how the story would do. This story will have certain elements of Saint Seiya in it but the story takes place in the fairy tail universe. I wondered what may happen if another unknown but powerful guild had participated in the grand magic games? So the story will start from that point in the fairy tail story._**

 ** _disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or Saint Seiya, I only own the oc's!_**

 _Chapter 1- Unknown Guild?_

The Fairy Tail guild was in their inn, and the gang was there. However, wendy was still nowhere to be found. So the burly giant named Elfman had to take wendy's place for now. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Elfman all proceeded towards the aforementioned Sky Labrynth. This was the first stage of the grand magic games and the time determined the placement of the guilds in the next stage of the Grand magic games or GMG for short. Though only 8 spots were mentioned to get into the gmg, there was an extra spot created at the last minute.

Rumors were that another unknown guild, possibly from the western part of Fiore was taking part in the games. All of fiore's wizard guilds raced towards the goal to see who would come out on top and claim the title of fiore's strongest guild. The gang had to fight off a handful of other wizards from participating guilds just to get to the end. But they finally made after fighting off rival wizards, navigating the twisting paths of the labrynth, and narrowly avoiding falling to their deaths a few dozen times.

"Congradulations! You've made it to the end, kabo!," The pumpkin faced mascot told team Natsu. The team congratulated one another before asking the obvious question. "So, are we the first ones here?," Erza asked. The mascot thought of how to put it in a less blunt way and as kindly as possible. "Actually, You're the very last to make it here. You're the 9th to finish.," Kabo told them. The Fairy tail wizard's eyes grew wide as saucers, they.. finished last?! Deciding not to just stand there, erza egged the team on to finish the labyrinth. The team of 5 got back to their inn, exhausted and dumbfounded at their predicament.

They each thought of someone who'd never let them hear the end of it once they found out how royally screwed their guild was. They thought they'd made an embarrassment of the fairy tail guild's name. May as well face the music tomorrow, no sense in worrying about it now. The 5 wizard's then rested up for the games to continue in the morning.

 _The next day_

Thousands of fans filled the coliseum ready to root for their favorite guilds. In the poll, the favorite was a guild by the name of Sabertooth. Chapati and Yajima were commenting on the games for day 1, ready to introduce the guilds placements. "I'm sure fans want to get this started, so here we go!," Chapati announced. " In 9th place, a guild that was thought of as the strongest 7 years ago.. Fairy Tail!," Chapati commentated. A resounding chorus of boos rained down on them, which more than hurt as well as made team Natsu irritated. " Next up in 8th is Quatro Cerebus! Just above them in 7th is Blue Pegasus! Oh! this is a surprise! Coming in 6th mermaid heel! " The crowd was abit louder before the next group of guilds were announced. "In 5th place is Lamia Scale!" the crowd cheered for Lamia scale because of Jura. "Hm? wow! what a shocker! coming in 4th place is... Fairy Tail B!," Chapati screamed.

This got the attention of Team Natsu as they saw their other guildmates. "What the?! Gajeel?! Juvia?! And you too Laxus?!," Gray shouted. "Getting dead last, now that's just pathetic Salamander.," Gajeel teased. "Shut up, metal head!," Natsu snapped back. " Coming up in 3rd place is.. Raven Tail!," The air noticeably went stale as Makarov was in a near fit of rage at how his son's guild, a dark guild was even allowed to participate in an official guild event. The others of fairy tail glared at the raven tail members, they were either scowling or gritting their teeth in anger for what one of raven tail's members did to wendy.

"coming in second place is.. one guild i'm sure needs no introduction... Sabertooth!" The stadium shook with the roars of approval and cheers of delight for them as the aforementioned guild's wizards took to the stadium floor. But then there was silence and many in the crowd were confused, did they just saw Sabertooth was second? Second to who though? Who? which guild beat sabertooth? Those were the questions being asked as Chapati cleared his throat to introduce the guild who placed first. He gulped in nervousness and shock because he never thought it was possible that someone was faster than the clear favorite, which was sabertooth. Even Sabertooth was curious as to who they bested by.

Chapati spoke, nervousness evident in his voice as he introduced the guild that finished 1st and ahead of everyone else by a large margin. "T-This is u-unbelieveable folks! Our 1st place guild is a newcomer to the games, they've never participated before! They're small but powerful. The ones who even the sky and the sun bend their knee to.. It's.. Dragon's Dawn!"

5 figures walked out with intimidating personas. First, a boy with Red hair, bandages on his arms, dark robe or even trenchcoat like garments, brown pants and belt, boots, clear skin and orange eyes. Next, a lady with black hair with yellow highlights and in a patterns akin to lightning bolts. She had red eyes, black boots, and her clothes matched her hair color, mostly robe like with long sleeves and a dark undershirt. Next to her was another boy, he had black hair with red eyes. Silver shirt, dark sleeved turtleneck, gray pants, brown boots, and steel gray belts crossing over his shirt. The 4th was a girl with fusia colored hair and golden eyes, she had a happy look on her face. Her attire was consisted of emerald greens and sky blues on a somewhat of a dress slash robe looking shirt, skirt and cloak. And her look was finished by the wing earrings and her small cerulean boot like shoes.

The last member was a boy probably around Natsu, Gray, and Lucy's age. He had Flaming orange hair and fiery golden eyes. He wore a black muscled shirt with gray sleeves, brown pants, a red belt, white silver boots, and had dark cloth that was like bandages around both arms. The teen glared at Sabertooth and Raven Tail, a sign of obvious disdain for the two. Now, all the guilds had been introduced. But before they could start, the leader of the team from the unknown guild that was introduced signaled that he had something to say to fairy tail.

The teen walked forward and spoke. "Fairy Tail wizards, I am Maxwell Dragonblade from the Dragon's Dawn Guild. Your friend, the Sky Dragon Slayer will be just fine. We made sure that she got proper rest and nutrition. We now return her to you unharmed and perfectly healthy. Mist, if you would please.," The now identified Max stated. The girl with pink-Fusia hair then clapped her hands together like she was praying and spread them apart as if she was trying to push something open. A moment later, a teal colored portal opened up behind team Natsu and out stepped Wendy all healed and ready to participate in the games.

Fairy Tail was shocked. Makarov looked over and saw the guildmaster of Dragon's Dawn just give him a friendly smirk as if he was saying not to worry about paying him back. The portal then closed as Mist brought her hands back together. "Continue mister Chapati. We just needed to get that out of the way first.," Max said aloud. Erza then asked Wendy something as the Chapati and Yamjima continued on with the GMG opening ceremony.

"Tell us Wendy, should we be wary of those 5?," Erza asked serious. Wendy couldn't help but to nod. " They're all really nice people, but yes. We should definitely be careful around them. I think out of all of the guilds here in the GMG, Dragon's Dawn is by far the strongest. They're the ones we should worry about the most.," Wendy explained. "So what you're saying is that all 5 of those guys are really strong?," Natsu asked. Wendy nodded again. "I thought so. I felt their magic power a minute ago... It's much higher than anything I've ever felt before..," Erza added solemnly.

Either way, Fairy Tail had some powerful new competition in the games. Can they beat them to claim the top spot? And what does this new guild want anyways? Sabertooth seems to not be the only ones this new guild has problems with? What is their deal with Raven Tail?

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next time Chapter 2- GMG day 2: Sabertooth's new Fear._**


	2. GMG Day 2: Sabertooth's Fear

**_Hey Guys Novablade 67 here again. Hope y'all had a wonderful thanksgiving. Anyways, I know that it's been about a month since i updated this new story sorry about that. Glad to see some positive feedback. Not sure how long this story will end up going so bear with me. Anyways onto the story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail/ Saint Seiya or any of the characters belonging to the series mentioned. I only own my oc's._**

 _Chapter 2: GMG day 2- Sabertooth's New fear_

The first day of the Grand Magic Games came and went in a flash before anyone knew it. So after the 1st day of the GMG here was how things stood:

 **Dragon's Dawn: 12 pts**

 **Raven Tail: 10 pts**

 **Sabertooth: 10pts**

 **Lamia Scale: 8 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B: 6 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel: 6 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus: 4 pts**

 **Quatro Cerebus: 2 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A: 0 pts**

Needless to say after Lucy's defeat to Flare in the battle portion of day 1, Team Natsu was only feeling more motivated to do better tomorrow. All of the Fairy Tail Guild were now back at their inn now discussing the day's results. Gajeel of course felt the need to rub the fact that Natsu's team didn't have a single point in his face. This only served to anger the Fire Dragon Slayer, which then led to a small scuffle between the two before Erza quickly resolved it. After snapping back to reality, Natsu listened in on what Fairy Tail should do about the new guild.

Erza was also curious and decided to ask something of the first master. "First master, what do you propose we do about this new guild that's appeared in the games?," Erza asked. Mavis thought for a minute so she could try and come up with something. "For now, I'd say to keep a close eye on them. I'm not sure what their goal is here.," Mavis answered. Makarov agreed as he relayed his instructions to his two teams. "The first master has spoken. Do as she says and Do not engage the members of this new guild under any circumstance. This especially goes for you Natsu and Gray.," Makarov answered with a directed glare.

Natsu and Gray looked surprised, but also kind of upset at this. "Aw come on Gramps, can't I fight one of 'em?," Natsu pleaded. "No Natsu! I know how the two of you are, DO NOT FIGHT THEM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. AM I CLEAR?!,"Makarov shouted. Natsu and Gray then answered abit downcast. "Yes sir.," They answered disappointed. "We really don't know what that guild is capable of yet or how strong they really are.," Makarov reasoned with them.

It was at this point that Erza spoke up. "Master, If they're anything like we've heard then-," Erza started before she was interrupted by Laxus. "That would mean we're in real trouble if this new guild is as strong as the rumors say they are.,"Laxus said finishing Erza's thought. Wendy heard this and was troubled at this news, so she decided to pipe in. "But Erza- san if that's true, that would mean these guys are almost wizard saint level. Wouldn't it?," Wendy asked. Mavis thought about this and decided to just give them her honest opinion. "No, Wendy. I am loathe to admit this but.. I believe the true strength of Dragon's Dawn may be even higher than wizard saint level, especially their top members.," Mavis suggested.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at this. "First Master, are... are you absolutely sure of that?," Erza asked being the first one to recover from shock. "I know it may seem crazy, but we have to assume that this may be the case. This guild is much stronger than any foe we have ever dealt with before, with the exception of Acnologia that is.," Mavis said. She then instructed them not to even try to fight the top three, because she felt that they weren't ready for their real strength yet. The last two members she thought they'd at least have a decent chance against though.

While everyone was discussing the plan going forward, wendy couldn't help but to think about the teen who saved her from Raven Tail. "What was his name again? Hmm... Koga I think? I wonder what kind of person Koga is?," Wendy thought to herself. Carla had a sneaking suspicion that Wendy was thinking about the crimson haired boy who saved her. She couldn't blame her though, he did save her life. Just then she had another vision, it was different this time. There were 10 people in bizzarre looking armor standing in front of .. lucy? She was crying as the castle fell apart while those in the armor were all trying to protect her. Then the vision ended.

Carla was startled by the sudden vision, it shook her. "What was that? And.. who were those people?," Carla thought to herself. "Carla are you ok? Is there something wrong?," Wendy asked. Carla caught herself and cleared her throat before answering. "It .. was nothing, child. Nothing is wrong, I was just a little dizzy.," Carla answered. "Well ok, just let me know if something comes up ok?," Wendy asked. Carla smiled at her friend. "Of course I will, Child.," Carla replied. She couldn't tell wendy what she saw, she wouldn't believe her.

Porlyusica looked at Carla before asking her something. "Why didn't you tell her what you saw?," The healer asked. "I couldn't tell her.," Carla answered. Porlyusica raised a questioning eyebrow before carla continued with her explanation. "There's no way a vision like that could ever come true. It was far to bizarre to come into fruition.," Carla answered.

 _With Sabertooth_

Back in the inn the Sabertooth Guild was staying in, the entire guild came before their current master. Although Sabertooth had gotten points that day, it was only by defeating the weaker guilds. Jiemma wasn't happy and he let his guild know this. They had a reputation to uphold after all, being surpassed by some newer guild that wasn't even heard of until about 4 years ago was unacceptable. But at the same time, he couldn't deny this new guild's power. Rufus then came up and addressed their situation. "What do you propose we do about this Dragon's Dawn Guild? We can't deny that each of them must be pretty powerful.," Rufus asked. "Yeah, you saw their fight with one of Mermaid Heel's members. They completely destroyed them, it wasn't even close.," Sting added.

Jiemma didn't like it, this newer guild was crushing their reputation. Sabertooth could not afford to lose or be humiliated any further by this new guild. Still something had to be said about how much stronger Dragon's Dawn's members seemed to be. Not only was their magic strong, but they were physically very powerful too. Something had to be done about them, He was confident in his own wizards though. They'd prove to be more than a challenge to the members of this new and Unknown Guild. Rufus, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino, and Orga.. They were all strong, though Yukino was just a temporary placeholder for their true 5th member of the team. Jiemma dismissed them for the time being, but not before letting his wizards know that there'd serious consequences if they somehow lost.

Sting and Rogue, along with their exceeds got to talking after their master dismissed them. "You think we can beat any of them?, "Lector asked. Sting smirked. "Yeah, we got this. They're probably not all that powerful anyways. Well... except for their leader... He might be a problem.," Sting concluded. Rogue raised a questioning eyebrow, as did some of the others who listened in on their conversation. "Oh? Why do you say that Sting?," Rufus asked slyly. Sting turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Rufus, surely you know why. Don't act like you don't. You felt that guy's power, didn't you?," Sting inquired.

Rufus nodded but still didn't get why Sting was so wary of this other wizard. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it, I know you did.," Sting snapped at him. "That guy's power... it was even higher than master's.," Sting said with a serious look on his face. Any doubt Rogue had was instantly cleared once Sting said his peace. He knew Sting would never say something like that so casually. Lector had the utmost confidence in sting, so he wasn't worried. These guys were pushovers as far as he was concerned. Of course Sabertooth had yet to see those in Dragon's Dawn actually go all out. The only way any of them would know for sure is when Dragon's Dawn took to the arena tomorrow.

 **Later**

In another place just before curfew, Erza walked the streets to get some much needed fresh air. She'd been trying to wrap her brain around what this new guild's objective could be, cause it seemed like they were hiding something. She wasn't alone though, her old friend milliana was with her after the two had reunited. As the two chatted, they came to a bit of a sour subject... Jellal. But before they could proceed down that road, Erza quickly stepped in front of the cat loving wizard as she sensed someone approaching. The two got ready for a fight when out of the shadows stepped a beautiful Auburn haired girl.

The girl was probably around the same age as Erza and Milianna. She was tall and had the most brilliant amber eyes to match her hair. Sky blue, almost teal colored armor adorned her person from her neck to her toes. The girl stepped into the moonlight where she could be seen in order to properly address Erza. "Erza Scarlet and Millianna, correct?, " The Auburn haired girl asked. "Yes, that's correct. Now, who are you and what do you want?," Erza replied cautiously. "You'll have to forgive me. I meant no disrespect by that. Anyways, I'm Skyye Blacksmith of Dragon's Dawn. I come in peace, friend.," Skyye answered.

Millianna raised an eyebrow before Erza explained to her that Skyye was a member from the new guild in the competition. "You're from Dragon's Dawn? What do you want with us?," Erza asked.

Skyye smiled before revealing her reasoning for her visit to both female wizards. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about a certain man named Jellal.," Skyye answered. Both Erza and Millianna were on edge now, this girl knew Jellal. But how did she know him? "You speak as though you know Jellal..," Erza said cautiously. "Yes, I suppose I do know him a little.," Skyye replied.

That was suspicious. While Erza was more suspicious than angry, Millianna was the opposite. Just the mention of Jellal made her angry. "Jellal and his guild have been quite the helpful partners to us over the last few years. In return for information, our guild has worked alongside his to completely eradicate every single Dark Guild that remains. But the one smaller dark guild that always managed to escape us was in fact, Raven Tail. ," Skyye explained. Erza and Millianna were more than a bit surprised at this, Jellal had formed a guild?

This shocked Erza until she remembered that she and the rest of team Natsu had already encountered them several times before. "Crime Sorciere, right?," Erza asked. Skyye nodded to which Millianna went bug eyed. "I actually came to warn you two.," Skyye continued. "Warn us? Why would you go out of your way to warn me and erzy?," Millianna asked. "Because I believe you two are the ones i can trust with this information. This way it gets to your guildmates.," the teen answered. Skyye then warned them about the master of Sabertooth and his daughter, Minerva. "We're unsure of Minerva, but we believe Jiemma may in fact be in league with the only remaining member of the Baram Alliance.," Skyye told them.

This surprised Erza as her eyes widened. "You don't mean-," Erza started before Skyye finished her thought. "Tartaros. Yup that's right. We don't have proof yet, but you can be sure that we'll be investigating into this matter thoroughly.," Skyye said. She then turned around to face Millianna. "Despite what you feel, Jellal is not the same man as the twisted one you knew. He's atoning for his sins the only way he knows how. And millianna...," Skyye trailed off. Millianna scowled before jumping back in slight fear of the aura radiating from Skyye. "If you or the other member of mermaid heel make a move towards jellal, your guild will be crushed. that i can promise you..," Skyye said venomously.

Skyye then left and walked back into the shadows. Seeing her friend visibly shaken from Skyye's threat, Erza tapped millianna's shoulder and assured her that it would be alright. The two then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the night.

Next morning

The scene shifts back to the coliseum known as Domus Flau for the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. As the game for the day is chosen, Sabertooth looks over to where the members of Dragon's Dawn look on. The game was revealed to be hidden, a special version of hide and seek. The last guild that had to pick a participant for this game was Dragon's Dawn. Koga was going to volunteer, that was until a young woman with yellow and black hair with red eyes volunteered instead. This young woman was none other than the lightning Demon slayer, Yukikaze Ayakashi.

The game soon got underway with Nelpudding scoring the first points against Fairy Tail A's Gray Fullbuster. One by one others started scoring points, the only ones not moving were Rufus of Sabertooth, and Yukikaze of Dragon's Dawn. "Tsch, bet that overgrown feather boy is planning something. Well... I've got something right up your alley pretty boy.," Yukikaze thought to herself. As the game finally wore down to its final minutes, Rufus made his move. "Here it comes, Rufus has this in the bag.," A red furred exceed named Lector said aloud. "I think so too.," Frosch said.

Rufus put both his hands on either side of his head and with two fingers each touching the side. He then activated his spell. "Memory Make: Memory of a thousand stars!," Rufus called out. Numerous bolts of lightning that looked like stars hit almost everyone. A few dodged or absorbed the lightning based spell, one such person was Yukikaze. "Pathetic! Is that really the best you can do Sabertooth?! Allow me to show how it's done!," Yukikaze shouted back before beginning a chant. " Heaven hear my cry, can you feel it? The raging torrents in the clouds. Raijin, Beastial God of Thunder, show this worm your power and rain down to earth! Raging Torrent!," Yukikaze cried.

Dark swirling clouds gathered overhead before a massive magic circle appeared in the sky. In the blink of an eye, powerful lightning struck and temporarily paralyzed every single one of the participants other than Yukikaze while causing the arena to shake. When the light show was over the only one left standing was Yukikaze. There was total silence for a moment, but then deafening roars of approval by the fans. "Th-This is unbelievable! Yukikaze of Dragon's Dawn has single handedly beaten every participant in hidden!," Chapati announced in shock. Every single guild other than Raven Tail, was still in shock at what just happened. It was completely unexpected.

Raven Tail's Guildmaster meanwhile was silently seething in rage. Dragon's Dawn was the one guild that always got in his way, and now to have them humiliate one of his guild members? That was pulling on his last nerve. Once Jiemma realized what happened he was silently fuming with anger. The rest of Sabertooth had a different reaction however. All of them were scared, even Orga (though he didn't show it). Sting and Rogue were sweating now. If 3rd member was this strong, what did that say about the top 2 members? Sabertooth had just discovered its new fear, and its name was Dragon's Dawn.

Yukino gulped nervously. "S-Sting.. I don't think we should mess with that guild... We've got no chance against that kind of magic power.," Lector said shaking nervously. Sting and Rogue gulped nervously. "And master wants us to compete with THAT?," Sting and Rogue thought slightly afraid. Over with Fairy Tail, everyone was in shock of the power Dragon's Dawn wielded. Even Makarov and Mavis were unsure of Fairy Tail's chances against such might. Gray who was downed by Rufus heard the commotion and was just in time to see what happened.

Even Fairy Tail's strongest members that who were present were shaken to their core. Never had they seen such power other than Acnologia before. "And we have to fight one of those guys?," Gray asked. Just like that, day 2 of the GMG had just begun.

 ** _Hours Later_**

The Battle portion of the day was as advertised. After a handful of matches, including victories by Elfman and Levy... it was now lucy's turn. Lucy went up against Flare Corona from Raven Tail. She went to cast her Urano metria spell with Gemini, but was interfered with and beaten. Left crying and humiliated on the ground, Natsu went to cheer his friend up. Fairy Tail wouldn't quit, despite being in last place. The Final match was supposed to be Koga vs Arianna, but the mermaid remembered just how powerful the 5 from Dragon's Dawn were. So she forfeited and day 2 of the GMG came to a close. These were the final scores after day 2:

 ** _Dragon's Dawn- 25 pts_**

 ** _Sabertooth- 18 pts_**

 ** _Raven Tail - 18 pts_**

 ** _Mermaid Heel- 15 pts_**

 ** _Lamia Scale- 14 pts_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus- 11pts_**

 ** _Fairy Tail B- 10 pts_**

 ** _Quatro Puppy- 8 pts_**

 ** _Fairy Tail A- 6 pts_**

Natsu's team only had 6 points, but in his eyes that'd only make it sweeter when they rose all the way to the top. Day 2 was over, but Fairy tail wasn't done just yet.

 ** _end chapter_**

 ** _whew! that was alot. hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Yes, i know i left some stuff out. Bear with me, Fairy tail will get their crack at Dragon's Dawn. Don't worry i'll still include the Gray vs Rufus fight. I may still do Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue. But I also may switch it up a bit. I've hinted at one pairing in this already. In case you're wondering, yes wendy is older in this fic so she's closer to Natsu, lucy, and Gray's ages. That'd put her at around 16 or 17 i think? That also means Chelia will be a few years older too. Anyways enough from me, first a preview._**

 ** _Lucy: Hey there everyone, Lucy here. Next time things get really intense after Erza takes on the game Pandemonium. The bitter rivalry between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth heats up even more as I ... get beaten up by... minerva? And Raven Tail is exposed by Laxus! To be continued in chapter 3- Fairies, Tigers, and Dragons?_**


	3. Fairies, Tigers, and Dragons?

**_Hey everyone , Novablade here again. it's been.. a long, long time since I updated this story so I'm just getting back to it. Just read up on the previous 2 chapters I had published and so I am continuing this story. Don't know how long it'll go but we'll see. If you're wondering about pairings here's the ones I'm more hinting at: Koga x Wendy, Kazuma x Chelia, Mist x Sting/Rogue? That's what I have for now. For story reasons, Max and Skyye are already together, and I'm not breaking up some of the obvious FT pairings like Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, and Gajeel x Levy. Not sure what to do with Mira though... should I have her with one of the oc's or keep her with Laxus? Anywho, enough of that. Onto the 3rd installment of this fanfic._**

 ** _Ps.- I don't own Fairy tail, or Saint Seiya and their characters. This belong to their creators and respective stories. I only own the oc's in this story. And like I said there are only elements of saint seiya in this story, no saint seiya characters themselves appear in the story as it takes place in the fairy tail universe._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Fairies, Tigers, and.. Dragons?**

* * *

 **Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games was set to continue and thousands of fans with their guild flags and emblems settled into the stands. Domus Flau was already rocking with the deafening cheers of the crowd. Of course, the game today was personal favorite of games every year. That games was called Pandemonium. The mascot for the games, the lovable pumpkin, Kabo set up the game. A giant magic circle appeared in the sky as a large tower like structure appeared in the middle of the arena. Every one of the guilds and fans looked on, anxious to see which guild came out on top for this one.**

 **Each guild had to choose a member to compete and so the selection began with mermaid Heel selecting Beth, a brown haired girl with freckles and farmer's looking attire on. "First, from mermaid heel is The cat lover Milianna!," Chapati announced. Next to choose was Sabertooth, who chose Orga as their representative for this game. " Next, from Sabertooth, Orga Nanagear!," Chapati exclaimed. From there Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A, Obra from Raven Tail, Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail B, Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale, Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus (or dubbed now Quatro puppy), and Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus were chosen by their guilds. Dragon's Dawn was the last of the guilds to choose someone for the game. Since they wanted to at least keep things fair, they opted for Mist Dragonblade to represent them. She hadn't really gotten to do anything just yet, so now was the perfect chance to show the rest of the fiore guilds just what kind of a guild they were competing against. "It looks like Dragon's Dawn has chosen their representative. And it's Mist Dragonblade! She's the younger sister of their team's leader apparently.," Chapati said excitedly.** **The other guilds looked to the fusia haired girl as she walked up to Erza.**

 **What she did or rather what she said next shocked and angered several of the other guilds, but especially Sabertooth and Raven Tail. "Erza.," Mist said addressing the crimson haired wizard. "So.. you're from the new guild then? I'm a little surprised that they chose someone as young as you to do this.," Erza said respectfully. Mist chuckled before continuing. "Erza Scarlet, i may not look it, but you and I are relatively the same age. Feel free to give it your all, don't hold anything back on my account. Fairy Tail is the only guild Dragon's Dawn sees as a challenge to us right now.," Mist said shocking and angering some of the other guilds.** **She turned her attention to the other guilds leaving Erza wide eyed and honestly quite shocked at what she said to her. " Sabertooth... You're nothing but a fake. A glass cannon. We really don't like the way you do things. Until you treat your members like their lives actually matter, you'll never be a real guild. Much less, a legitimate challenger to us. Tyranny does nothing to harness your guild's true potential, little Tiger.," Mist said with obvious disappointment in her voice. Then she turned to the Raven Tail member and made sure the rest of Raven Tail could hear her words. " And as for you, Raven Tail... Don't think we've forgotten what kind of a guild you really are. If you think we've forgotten the way you and your master really do things, you're mistaken. The Dragon will crush both the Tiger and the Raven!," Mist said with venom in her voice towards both guilds and their masters.**

 **Erza was still shocked at the way Mist addressed two of the guilds that were ahead of Fairy Tail. There was obviously some really bad blood between Dragon's Dawn and Raven Tail, but the disdain in Mist's voice for Sabertooth was very eye opening. What was going on there? Had Sabertooth done something to make Dragon's Dawn angry with them? The redhead couldn't help but to be curious about that. Of course, the rest of Fairy Tail was trying to figure out what Sabertooth could've done to incur such hostility from the new guild too. The wizards drew slips of paper with numbers on them, this determined the order in which the wizards went. After a brief explanation, Erza made a surprising declaration. She pointed her sword at the tower of Pandemonium before speaking. "I exercise my right to challenge... all 100 monsters!," Erza declared. This completely shocked everyone. After several failed attempts to disuade her from taking on the entire tower of Pandemonium, Kabo just let the wizard do as she wished.** **The whole stadium watched on in utter amazement as Erza cleaved through, monster after monster like they were nothing. Eventually they began to cheer for her, the longer she went, the more determined she became to clear the entire game by her lonesome.**

 **Even the Dragon's Dawn Guildmaster watched on with anticipation. The whole guild watched, they were becoming more and more impressed by Fairy Tail the more of them they saw. The coliseum shook as the fans cheered for fairy tail. Erza was winded by the time she got to the very last monster, that was an S class. After struggling against it initially, she felt one last surge of energy enter her body as she heard her guild, her friends cheer her on. The redhead then overpowered the monster and soon after defeated it, clearing the game. "Incredible! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A has single handily cleared pandemonium!," Chapati said in excitement. The crowd cheered and began to chant: "Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!"** **Fairy Tail A received 10 points for clearing the game.**

 **To supplement the game, Kabo had a magical device set up to determine score between remaining members. Milianna went first with her kitten blast magic and scored a respectable 339 on the magic reader according to Lahar, a guest from the magic council. Next came Orga, who charged up his magic before unleashing it on the magical device. His score was ten times that of Millianna's. A reading of over 30,000 was quite high as Lahar commentated again. Nobarly, and Obra went next with Obra scoring a mere 4 points due to him not being allowed to show his magic right now. Next was Hibiki, who wasn't really strong combat wise, so he scored rather low. Jura came next and scored even higher then Orga at over 500,000. Mist talked to Cana, determining who'd go first between the two of them. Mist went first. She stepped in front of the device and charged her magic. A red aura appeared behind her in the shape of a Dragon. "Crimson Fang.. Revenge Riot!!!!," Mist shouted. When she thrust her fists forward a crimson beam shot forward and impacted the device. the blast was powerful, but mist stopped it after she felt like it was enough.** **The device now read 840,000. Everyone other than mist's guild was shocked that she had that much magic power. Cana now came last. She had a peculiar tattoo on her arm that mist suspected she would shock everyone with. That tattoo turned out to be an S class spell of the fairy tail guild called Fairy Glitter. It not only outscored everyone, it broke the magic reading device so it couldn't read the magic from cana's spell anymore. It was pretty clear that Cana had won that one. Here's how things stood going into the battle portion for Day 3 of the GMG.**

 ** _Dragon's Dawn- 33_** points

 ** _Raven Tail- 22_** points

 ** _Sabertooth- 18_** points

 ** _Lamia Scale- 18_** points

 ** _Fairy Tail B- 16_** points

 ** _Fairy Tail A- 16_** points

 ** _mermaid heel- 15_** points

 ** _Blue pegasus- 14_** points

 ** _quatro puppy- 12 points_**

* * *

 **Next came the battle portion of the day, which started with some random battles. The Highlight of the day though** **was Laxus versus Alexei of Raven Tail. The fight started as normal with Alexei and Laxus trading blows, using their magic. However what was really happening as Laxus was getting beat up, the two were in a separate spot and were talking. Alexei was revealed to be Ivan Dreyar, Laxus's Father. "Now son, tell me where the lumen histoire is and we can settle this peacefully.," Ivan said. Laxus glared at him and just grunted. He was honestly disgusted with this man who he once called dad.**

 **Laxus of course refused to tell him, he didn't know as he kept telling him. "If you hand it over, we can be a family again.," Ivan said. This caused a vein to almost pop on the blonde's head. How dare he call himself his dad after all he did. No, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that. Ivan mentioned something he really shouldn't have since Laxus wasn't cooperating with him. Ivan was going harm anyone if he had to, even Mira Jane and Makarov. That was a mistake. Laxus became really angry when he mentioned this as lightning surrounded him.**

 ***enter ost Fairy Tail main theme***

 **As Laxus stood up, he glared at Ivan. He wasn't sure why, but something about Ivan hurting the white haired bar maid really rubbed him the wrong way. Mira wouldn't be hurt by Ivan as far as he was concerned. He'd expose Raven Tail himself. Obra came at him first, but Laxus simply slapped him aside with a lightning infused kick. The other members came at him, but we're simply no match for the lightning dragonslayer. Ivan attacked with a left hook, but Laxus lazily shifted his body to the side to dodge it. The blonde retaliated with a blow to the gut, followed by a strong kick to the face.** **The kick was strong enough to not only blow Ivan back but it dispelled the illusion everyone was seeing. Everyone grew confused until Kabo went to check on Raven Tail.**

 **The mascot's eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at. "Ah! This is.. Raven Tail's Guildmaster! By rule, Raven Tail is now disqualified from the games since their guildmaster took part in the fight!," Kabo exclaimed. *end ost***

 **Everyone was shocked and also angered that Raven Tail would do such a thing. As the members of Raven Tail were escorted out of the arena, raining choruses of boos were hurled at them for cheating. "Ooh! It looks like Raven Tail has been disqualified for their master being involved in the match. Since they violated the rules, Raven Tail will be banned from taking part in the games for the foreseeable future and may in fact be disbanded depending on how far they went to cheat.," Chapati informed the crowd. On the scoreboard, it now added 10 points to Fairy Tail B's total since Raven Tail was disqualified from the games. This was now how the scoreboard read:**

 ** _Dragon's Dawn- 33 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail B- 26 points_**

 ** _Sabertooth- 18 points_**

 ** _Lamia Scale- 18 points_**

 ** _Mermaid Heel- 17 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail A- 16 points_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus- 14 points_**

 ** _Quatro Puppy- 12 points_**

 ** _Raven Tail- Disqualified_**

 **Laxus walked back to his team and they congratulated him. While his guild was congratulating him, someone he didn't expect came over to them. It was the lightning user from the Dragon's Dawn Guild and her teammates, Koga, Kazuma, Mist, and Max. Well them and a few others. Realizing that they had yet to introduce themselves, the other teen girl and the boy decided to speak up. "Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Anyways, my name is Honoo Tokyoheim, and this is my best friend, Shoryuu.," The girl said. The girl was darker in complexion with lilac colored eyes and Black hair.**

 **She wore a white jacket with a gray shirt and blue skirt that was somewhat tribal looking. It was just short enough so she wouldn't ever trip on it, but long enough not to be considered immodest. She also had silver pants or sweat like leggings, white boots, and had what appeared to be owl feather earrings. The boy introduced as Shoryuu Izanagi had mostly silvers and blues on with his outfit to go with his black tape around his limbs. The tape was just for looks. He never had injuries that were life threatening or anything, it just looked cool to him. He was considerably lighter toned, but still had tanned skin, and teal blue hair. One thing the two had in common was the peculiar stone around their necks, or in Honoo's case a ring on her index finger.**

 **Honoo spoke up as Laxus continued to observe her. "Well we would've taken out Raven Tail ourselves but.. Looks like you took care of that for us. So I guess we should be thanking you for exposing them, we'd been trying for months to do something similar to what you did. Thanks uh...," Honoo said before forgetting the blonde's name temporarily. Laxus sighed before reluctantly giving him her his name. "It's Laxus. Laxus Dreyar.," Laxus said sighing. " Right, Laxus... Anyways** , **thanks for taking out Raven Tail. We'll be rooting for you Fairy Tail, well.. until our guild has to face you that is you know.," The dark teen girl said.**

 **Nastu who was with the Fairy Tail Guild at that point, decided to ask the burning question that was on everyone's minds. "So Honoo, what kind of a wizard are you and your friend?," Nats asked clearly curious. Makarov and Mavis came over were listening to the conversation became interested to hear what the girl had to say. Shoryuu decided to answer for himself, and left Honoo to answer for her own sake. "Well Natsu, I'm actually a Demon Slaye** **r. A lot of us are actually.," Shoryuu answered. The Fairy Tail wizards were confused, they'd heard of Dragonslayers and Godslayers, but this was the first they'd heard of Demonslayers. And what Shoryuu was suggesting was pretty wild, nearly an entire guild of Demonslayers? That was unheard of. They then turned their attention to Honoo as she addressed them. " Yeah, so Shoryuu is a Demonslayers I'm actually something you guys have already faced and yet haven't faced. I'm a Godslayer. Just as there is wind, thunder, water, and Fire.. I just so happen to have the element of Water, but also Fire. So yes, I have 2 elements. I am the Sea God slayer. Our leader, Max would probably be considered to be like a new Flame God Slayer... except far stronger. The Dragon or I guess the God he was trained by was known as one of the more powerful ones, the Nova God or the true King of the Dragons.," Honoo explained.**

 **They were confused again, they thought Acnologia was the Dragon King. "Oh, you thought The Apocolypse Dragon was the Dragon King? No, No! He's a fake. The true ruler/king of the Dragons is Baruk a White Dragon. ," Honoo explained**. **This put them on edge a bit knowing that they'd have to face Max. "Well, we better get back to our own guild now, good luck Fairy Tail. Between our two guilds, may the best one win., Shoryuu said as the members of Dragon's Dawn left to return to their own Guild members.**

 **Fairy Tail looked at each other, they weren't sure what to think. Dragon's Dawn seemed nice enough to be considered a friendly guild, but they also had the power to backup what everyone was saying about them. Wendy looked towards the retreating forms of the new guild's members, one of them stopped and came up to her. It was the red haired boy who saved her after Raven Tail had attacked her. He smiled at her before leaving to join the rest of his guild. " Good luck in your match, Wendy. I'll be rooting for you.," the boy said before leaving. Wendy just stared at him as he left, then she remembered that she never got his name. "Wait, ah...," Wendy tried reaching out only to watch him leave. Carla walked up to the bluenette and had a curious expression on her face at Wendy's reaction. " What is the matter, Wendy? Did you not get to thank that boy for saving you?," Carla asked.**

 **Wendy sighed and shook her head. "No Carla, I didn't. I never got his name either. Why is it so hard for me to thank him properly? Every time I'm around him, I get really nervous and It's hard to speak. He's ... really nice. But... How did he know what my name was?," Wendy said. Carla then gained an amused expression, she could tell by the way Wendy talked about the red haired boy that she obviously really liked him. "Well your friends said your name when that new guild brought you back, so he probably heard it from them.," Carla reasoned. Wendy seemed to understand that logic as she nodded. She wanted to thank the boy who saved her properly, next time she ran into him she'd be sure to thank him.**

 **Since they seemed to run into each other a lot, Wendy was confident she would see the red haired teen before too long. With Day 2 in the books, Fairy Tail headed back to their inn. So after Day 2 of the games here's how things stood.**

 **Dragon's Dawn- 33 points**

 **Fairy Tail B- 26 points**

 **Sabertooth- 18 points**

 **Fairy Tail A- 16 points**

 **Blue Pegasus- 14 points**

 **Quatro Puppy- 12 points**

 **Raven Tail- Disqualified**

 **As it stood, Fairy Tail was still a full 7 points behind Dragon's Dawn. They'd drastically risen in the ranks thanks to their victories in the games for the 2nd day, but they still had a ways to go if they were going to catch Dragon's Dawn. It was the feeling among every single Fairy Tail wizard that Dragon's Dawn was not a guild to underestimate, despite their smaller numbers compares to the other guilds in the games. There were still 2 full days left, that was still plenty of time to catch up to Dragon's Dawn.**

 **The other guilds were watching Dragon's Dawn, it was obvious to every one of them other than Sabertooth that they couldn't afford to underestimate or look down on them anymore. If they did, the new guild would crush them and leave them in the dust. Jiemma wasn't happy about where sabertooth was, they were in third despite being the self proclaimed strongest guild in fiore. And here this new guild was leaving them in the dust, that was unacceptable to him. But one thing he did reluctantly have to admit was they were certainly no pushover when it came to magical combat, they were going to be quite a challenge to beat in that regard.**

 **True they were smaller, but they were an extremely powerful guild from what He'd seen. Whatever kind of training they did, it must have been brutal for their wizards to be this strong. Sting was seen eyeing the flame haired teen, while Rogue was watching the black haired one. "Those two... Those guys are probably the strongest of their team.," Sting said. Rogue nodded. "Based on their magical power.. they're going to be really tough to defeat., Minerva suggested. Orga looked on and spotted the gathered members of said team. If he was honest, all of them put him on edge. But none more than the previous mentioned two and the one who took out everyone in the hidden game with a single spell. "If memory serves... Those three are Kazuma Ayakashi, a Reaper God slayer, Yukikaze Ayakashi, a Thunder Demon Slayer, and ... Maxwell Dragonblade, The Nova God Slayer. Out of those three.. Max appears to be the strongest by a significant margin.," Rufus said in observation. Minerva gained an amused smirk. "Interesting.. Well then, We'll just have to see how strong they truly are.," Minerva said smirking.**

* * *

 **Day 3 was just as crowded as the first 2 were with one key difference, Fairy Tail was no longer at the bottom of the barrel. That and quite a few people** **were now rooting for Fairy Tail. Some of the people who'd been rooting for Sabertooth were now rooting for Fairy Tail.** **The game for day 3 was.. of course every Dragonslayer's nightmare, moving vehicles. It was the chariot race. The contestants had to board wooden platforms that were on wheels which rolled through Crocus and towards the arena. Nastu wanted the chance to do something, but never paid attention to the fact the game had to do with moving vehicles. By the time he did, it was too late. Gajeel, not wanting to be outdone by Natsu or salamander as he called him, met the same fate.**

 **The game began and the other guilds got out to a fast start with Quatro Puppy leading the way. Not far behind him though, was Koga of Dragon's Dawn. Koga had a little bit of trouble with motion sickness, but it wasn't as noticeable as the Dragonslayers. He was in 3rd currently and was doing everything that he possibly could to keep pace with Baccus and** **Risley. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to catch up to two front runners as Baccus finished first followed by, Risley (Mermaid Heel), Koga (Dragon's Dawn), Eve (blue pegasus), Toby( Lamia Scale), Natsu (Fairy Tail A), Gajeel (Fairy Tail B), and lastly Sting (Sabertooth).**

 **Since Sabertooth finished dead last in the game, they received no points. Here was how things stood after the game for Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games:**

 ** _Dragon's Dawn: 39 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail B: 27 points_**

 ** _Mermaid Heel: 25 points_**

 ** _Quatro Puppy: 22 points_**

 ** _Sabertooth: 18 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail A: 18 points_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus: 18 points_**

 **Now it was time for the Battle portion of the games. And the theme this time was a sea battle. Right away Fairy Tail knew who their 2 members were of teams A and B. Dragon's Dawn chose Mist to represent them since it was probably going to be almost all female wizards. The rest of the competitors were as follows: Juvia (Fairy Tail B), Risley (Mermaid Heel), Nobarly (Quatro Puppy), Minerva (Sabertooth), Lucy (Fairy Tail A), and Ren (Blue Pegasus).**

 **The battle was a free for all and since it was in water, the wizards felt the need to wear their swimwear. Mist didn't really get it, but followed suit. Though she was old enough to, she didn't feel all that comfortable showing off exorbitant amounts of skin. She only showed what was necessary. While most of the female wizards were in bikini's, Mist opted for modest swimwear. This disappointed some of the males watching, but she was a little self conscious about who she showed skin to.**

 **As soon as the bell rang for the start of the Battle, it quickly became a catfight between Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser. Both had the advantage in water. Juvia, being a water wizard, and Lucy with a certain water spirit of hers. A majority of the competition was knocked out instantly when Lucy pulled out Aquarius. The water Spirit, being angry at the blonde for summoning her into such a confined space. She went on a rampage and knocked out most of the competition, other than Mist who somehow withstood the onslaught. Juvia was knocked out last as only 3 remained, Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail A), Mist Dragonblade (Dragon's Dawn), and Minerva Orland (Sabertooth). As Lucy was about to make her move, she noticed something. Mist was glaring at Minerva and not just any normal one. This one was pretty menacing. Crimson Aura flared up from around her and a dark shadow lined her face as she glared at the Sabertooth wizard.**

 **Lucy looked to mist and it was almost like the two came to a kind of unspoken agreement that Minerva needed to be dealt with before they fought each other. Using Aries and Virgo, Lucy goes on the offensive. This is before she notices something... her keys are missing! Minerva tells Lucy that she can force her out and proceeds to attack her. Receiving heat attacks left and right, Lucy is unable to defend herself. Mist tries helping Lucy but can't get close due to Minerva's magic. The wizard gives a strong speech about Sabertooth being the best there is and she belittles the other guilds. This was her biggest mistake, because the entire Dragon's Dawn Guild heard her.**

 **Mist then summons her power as the orb starts to get hot. Crimson Dragon... Riot Fist!!!," Mist shouted. Out of nowhere a storm of fiery fists come flying towards her, catching her off guard. Mist gets to Lucy and sees that she's barely breathing. This ignites a dangerous fury inside of the girl, but she momentarily calms herself and decides to wait for her judgement upon Minerva. "You and I aren't done yet, Minerva. But... This isn't the place for that yet.," Mist said. Minerva tried to attack her to win the match, but faster than she could blink a fist was planted into her gut as her stomach lit up in pain. Wind was expelled from her back as an after shock of the blow. Minerva clutched her stomach in pain while glaring at the fusia haired girl with golden eyes. She tried attacking again but was slapped very hard by an armored hand. She could now barely keep afloat in the sphere of Water.**

 **Mist shot her another menacing glare before speaking up. " We'll let you have this one, Sabertooth. Be warned though... You've just angered a guild you don't want to make an enemy of! We will not hesitate to publicly humiliate you from now on! The Dragon will crush the Tiger!," Mist told her angrily as she willingly exited the orb with Lucy. This technically gave Sabertooth the win, but it felt like anything but that to the other members of Sabertooth. They felt like Minerva may have possibly royally screwed up by making Dragon's Dawn furious at them. Not only them, but Fairy Tail too.**

 ** _Dragon's Dawn: 44 points_**

 ** _Sabertooth: 28 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail B: 27 points_**

 ** _Mermaid Heel: 25 points_**

 ** _Quatro Puppy: 22 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail A: 20 points_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus: 18 points_**

 **Minerva just smirked and continued to taunt them, that was until Max came up to her. His Red and Silver aura blazed around him as he dangerously glared at Minerva. " You attacked a defenseless girl Minerva... You and your guild disgust me. Try that again, and you'll end up with more than a few broken bones next time! Leave. I may change my mind make you regret what you did.," Max said through gritted teeth. While he spoke, Minerva felt his power and became a little frightened. She may have just woken up a monster, and Minerva had no idea how strong that monster was. But if his magic power was anything to go by, her guild would have their hands full trying to defeat him. She wisely left to return to her guild. She'd never felt such raw power before... that boy might even be stronger than her father, and he was a guild master! Sabertooth would have to be prepared, because of that little stunt they'd effectively given Dragon's Dawn a target to pick them off with.**

 **Ezra went to call for medics, but Max stopped her. Confused, she looked to the flame haired teen for an explanation. " I happen to know someone who's very good with treating injuries as severe as these ones. She just happens to be a very important friend and Guild mate.," Max informed Fairy Tail. Now team Natsu was confused. Mist spoke up as she used magic to return to her normal clothing.**

 **"Erza has already met her.," the girl said. Continuing to walk while Max signaled to the medics that they had it taken care of, he further explained what he meant.**

 **The rest of Fairy Tail rushed to where Lucy was, clearly worried for her safety. As they were about to call for medics, a familiar voice spoke up. " There's no need for that. I can take Lucy to the infirmary and bring her back to health.," Skyye said. When they looked up, Erza recognized her. It was the Auburn haired girl with Blue armor that she'd encountered with milianna the other night. "I know you... You're Skyye, Skyye Blacksmith right?," Ezra said in recognition. Team Natsu looked at her surprised, before Max introduced Skyye to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.**

 **Mist then opened a portal to the infirmary with her magic as Skyye took Lucy to go heal her. Makarov, Mavis, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild followed. Lucy was going to be alright, but it was pretty obvious that Sabertooth had made a huge mistake by enraging Dragon's Dawn and Fairy Tail. Sabertooth now had a target on their back and not for good reasons. Once Skyye got to work and began to magically heal the damage the celestial wizard had suffered, they saw just how similar Skyye and Wendy were. They had the same power essentially. Day 3 had come to a close and not in the best of ways either, Sabertooth now had 2 enemy guilds coming for their head. And they were out for blood at this point. The two guilds had agreed from there, they'd form a temporary alliance. Until Sabertooth, was knocked out of the games and humiliated while doing so.. they'd be allies as they had a common enemy. Fairy Tail had to unfortunately combine their teams, so a new team of 5 would represent them going forward. The team Fairy Tail would field now was Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel. The new Fairy Tail team would be ready for the games tomorrow with a new goal in mind, defeat and crush Sabertooth!**

 ** _To be continued... in chapter 4: 2nd Generation vs 3rd Generation; Bane of Tigers_**

* * *

 ** _Hi guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I skipped the Wendy vs Chelia fight, I'll have a flashback planned next chapter to go over that fight which took place on Day 2 I believe. If I'm wrong plz pm me or say so in the reviews. Longer chapter for sure, but there was a lot to cover. Wendy will get her interactions with Koga don't worry. Mist I'm thinking will probably end up with Sting but we'll see. And as for Laxus think I'll go a different route with him so sorry those of you who wanted him to stay with Mira Jane, Laxus has another pairing. Mira's pairing I'll do my best to develop rather than rush it like the others in this story. I'll try and develop the pairings more so they make sense. anyways see you guys next chapter!_**


	4. Wendy's Rise Battle of Dragons begins!

**_Hey guys Novablade here again. Thought I'd throw something out there before we begin the chapter. So this creature is a cameo from Lord of the Rings, but I'm just putting a little fairy tail spin on it. It appeared during a certain scene in fellowship of the ring... any one cultured enough should know what this creature is that I'm talking about, lol._** **_And I made a mistake about the Naval battle in the games, I think that was day 3. Lol anyways pardon that mistake._**

 ** _Anyways, just as there are Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, and Devil Slayers in the Fairy Tail universe, a new type of slayer will be introduced! Yup that's right, this type of slayer will be a unique one. Also if you're wondering what type of slayer Max is... he's a God Slayer, just with a little of a unique twist to him. Same is true for Kazuma. Koga, Yukikaze, Honoo, and Shoryu are all unique Slayers too. they'll be a type the Fairy Tail universe hasn't seen yet, this will come in handy later in the story._** ** _And one more thing..._**

 ** _If you've guessed who Laxus will end up with since I already said it isn't Mira Jane, this chapter may or may not clue you in on who it is. I already have someone in mind for Mira, just need to figure out what their interactions will be like._** ** _But enough rambling from me, Lol. Novablade 67 does not own Fairy Tail or Saint Seiya and the characters from the aforementioned series, those belong to their respective creators. I only own the oc's of this story._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle of Dragons; Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue

* * *

The event from Day 3 involving the Naval battle had soured everyone's mood towards Sabertooth. Fairy Tail now stood in the infirmary with Lucy and the Dragon's Dawn Guild. Makarov had never seen some of the new guild's other members before and he was now getting the chance to see them. This included 2 individuals who were quite well known among the hierarchy of the 10 wizard saints.

The two he was seeing was a tall and fairly tanned man with blood orange hair and gold eyes, and a woman just as tall with lavender hair and amber eyes. The man had mostly black on with a matching blood orange beard, a black and tan coat with gray pants, a brown belt, dark brown boots, and black gloves. This was Derek Dragonblade, one of the senior members of the Dragon's Dawn Guild.

The woman next to him had Gladiator type armor on with the added protection of what looked like scaly steel gray gauntlets, her armor was red and was reminiscent of a knight's, a large shield on her shoulder like a shoulder pad, gray boots, a black belt, and a blue cape. This was Katsura Dragonblade, the wife of Derek and mother of Max, Mist, and Koga.

The old man's eyes widened upon seeing them, he knew who they were. Those two were some of Fiore's strongest wizards who were not wizard saints. Their magic alone could rival any of the wizard Saints though, himself included. The fact that they'd see fit to visit the grand magic games was telling. " ** _umm.. pardon my asking, but what are the two of you doing here? What business could the Black Lion and the Crimson Maiden have with our guild?," Makarov asked._**

This definitely got the others attention, a moment passed before their eyes shot open in surprise. Even Laxus was surprised. Porlyusica who'd been staying with the guild during the games was very surprised that the new guild housed two wizards who were that strong. Katsura however seemed to recognize the elderly woman. **_"It's good to see you again, Grandma.," Katsura greeted her._** Another moment passed before another shout of surprise erupted from the Fairy Tail Guild that was gathered in the room.

 ** _"Did-"_** , Gray started.

 ** _" She-" Lisanna continued._**

 ** _"Just say- " Mira said._**

 ** _"G-Grandma?!," Wendy continued eyes widening at the realization_**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild- EHH?!?!?!, Grandma?!_**

 ** _Porlyusica- Quiet you brats! Or do you want to wake the poor girl?_**

This all but shut up the wizards who clamped their hands over their mouths and said "Sorry Porlyusica, we'll excuse ourselves now.,"

 ** _Porlyusica- Good. Now I can have some quiet while I get to work._**

The older woman smiled at Skye, who'd been looking a little drained from the extensive damage she had to heal the celestial wizard from. She looked like she needed a break anyways and the elderly healer was more than happy to relieve her.

 ** _Porlyusica- You said your name was Skye, correct?_**

 ** _Skye- Yes ma'am, I did._**

 ** _Porlyusica- Get some rest, child. You look a little drained. I'll look after Lucy here. Looks like she'll recover faster thanks to your help._**

 ** _Skye- Well, if you insist. I'll take you up on your offer ma'am._**

The older woman chuckled and politely shooed the auburn haired wizard out of the room. Once the teen was gone, she looked to Lucy. The color had come back to her face considerably, most likely a benefit of Skye's magic. She wondered about that. What kind of magic would allow the Auburn haired teen to have similar and even more honed healing powers than the Dragon Slayer in their own guild? Was she a type of Slayer too? And if so, what kind of Slayer was she?

* * *

The rest of the guild had been eavesdropping on Derek's conversation with Makarov. To their surprise and utter shock, they found out that Derek had at one time been a member of Fairy Tail in his younger years. Apparently after he met and married Katsura, (who was a part of Lamia Scale for a time) he'd left Fairy Tail and moved to western Fiore to settle down and start a family.

And it was also revealed that he was an old friend of Gildarts. But now, he was back and with a new guild no less. What'd he been up to all these years? Natsu and the others couldn't help but to listen in.

 ** _Derek- It's great to see you again after all these years, master._**

 ** _Makarov- Yes... It was quite a surprise that you two would show up after all this time. Even if you're in another guild now, I'll still always consider you to be one of my children._**

 ** _Derek- Thanks Master, That... means a lot actually. And I see you've grown your family since I left to settle down with Katsura._**

 ** _Makarov- So you've noticed *chuckles* Should've known I wouldn't be able to sneak that past you m'boy. What brought you and your wife to observe the games anyways? Last I heard you were still on another mission for your guild._**

The group of Fairy Tail wizards became quite intrigued now and were listening intently.

 ** _Derek- You should already know this as a parent yourself but.. I just came to see my kids compete in this year's games._**

 ** _Makarov- Your kids eh? What are their names? I may know them then._**

Derek grinned at this. He was enjoying catching up with his old master, especially when he'd get to see his reaction once he revealed who his kids were.

 ** _Derek- Ok, but the answer to that question may shock you a little. You've already seen them._**

 ** _Makarov- Oh?_**

 ** _Derek- yes. Do the names Max, Mist, and Koga Dragonblade sound familiar?_**

 ** _Makarov- Oh... Those are your... Kids?_**

 ** _Derek- Yes, and Max is my eldest. He's around Erza's age I believe. And Koga.. I think he's taken a liking to one of your members.. a certain 16 year old Dragon Slayer with Blue hair if I recall correctly._**

 ** _Makarov- Oh.. dear... I see. I'm glad for him then. She's a very shy girl at times._**

 ** _Derek- thanks, master. I've always told my kids that they'd eventually meet their grandpa. Do you want to guess who that might be?_**

 ** _Makarov- Derek what are you.. oh.._**

 ** _Derek- So you realized huh? Yeah. I didn't give them a name but you are their grandpa, master._**

This seemed to somewhat take Makarov by surprise because he was left more than a little speechless by the gesture. He finally smiled as traces of tears came to the corners of his eyes. The old man was touched and honored by the fact Derek had made him his kids grandfather. But he wondered when he'd get to meet them finally.

 ** _Derek- I promise, you'll get to meet them properly after the games. Games come first._**

 ** _Makarov- Yes, of course. And we appreciate the help in dealing with Sabertooth._**

 ** _Derek- Not a problem, master Makarov._**

As the Fairy tail's master went to turn away, Derek called back to him. His face noticeably grim and set in a thin line. He whispered back to Makarov as he passed him to return to his own guild's seating area.

 ** _Derek- Take this as a warning coming from a reliable source... The gate keepers of the Underworld will soon crack open the gates._**

Makarov's eyes visibly widened in stark shock before a shadow came to fall on his face. He needed to confirm if what Derek told him was the truth or not.

 ** _Makarov- Are you certain of this?_**

 ** _Derek- Master, you know me. I wouldn't be saying something as outrageous as this without reason. I've heard whispers of this very thing, And..._**

 ** _Makarov- And what?_**

 ** _Derek- It may not come for quite some time, but there lies a deeper darkness still. It goes beyond Acnologia, the Alvarez Empire, or Zeref and his Demons. Something far worse than the Black wizard will be coming, I only hope your guild is prepared for it..._**

 ** _Makarov- A darkness even Zeref and Acnologia pale in comparison to? What do you mean by tha- Huh?_**

Makarov turned to ask him, but the man was already gone. This left Makarov with a ton of questions that were left unanswered for the moment. He'd have to ask his former guild member what he meant by his warning the next time they talked. He'd certainly keep Derek's warning in mind, even if he was unsure of the significance behind it.

* * *

Wendy stood and looked over a railing towards the arena, her mind racing. She was also recalling a certain memory that involved the Crimson haired wizard from the new guild, Dragon's Dawn. It took place the previous day, she subconsciously flashed back to that particular memory.

 ***Flashback***

 ** _Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games:_**

 ** _5 minutes before her battle with Sheria_**

Wendy got up from the bench and began to walk towards the tunnel leading to the arena. Carla was walking beside the 16 year old when she noticed a teen with striking crimson hair ahead of them. He was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, almost like he was waiting for them.

Carla called to Wendy to no avail. The Dragon Slayer was so nervous that she never noticed the boy until he called to her. When she heard his voice she turned and noticed him. There he was, the boy who'd saved her and Carla's life from that Raven Tail wizard with the Dark creature with the tail. Her eyes widened and she subconsciously began to shift as though she were nervous. The girl could hardly control herself around him, so when she turned around he was right in her face.

She let out a yelp of surprise with her cheeks flushed red before calming down considerably. The blush was still permanently plastered to her face though.

 ** _Wendy- Oh h-hi K-Koga san._**

 ** _Koga- Yo. Um... Are you alright Wendy? Your face is red._**

 ** _Wendy- Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me is all._**

This answer seemed to satisfy the boy for the moment, which the bluenette was glad for. He smiled at her before speaking up.

 ** _Koga- Nervous?_**

 ** _Wendy- Well... I- I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't._**

 ** _Koga- No need to be. You're plenty strong enough to beat whoever it is you end up facing. I believe in you wendy, you've got this._**

 ** _Wendy- Y-you do?_**

 ** _Koga- Heh yeah, of course I do._** ** _You're a capable wizard, Wendy. Even though you may not think you have all that much power, that couldn't be further from the truth. You're strong Wendy, you just need a little more confidence. And if I can help you in any way with that, I'll be here for you._**

Wendy's eyes widened, she was honestly shocked that someone aside from her own team and guild believed in her so much. For some reason, it made her happy to hear Koga tell her that she could do this. She wasn't used to such a feeling and it was very strange to her, but she liked the feeling. It was warm and fuzzy. The more Koga encouraged her, the stronger the feeling became. The Dragon Slayer suddenly felt like she could do anything as long as Koga was with her. That felt... odd, but not unwelcome.

They both heard bell which signaled for the sky Dragon Slayer to enter the arena. Knowing that she had to go, Koga made sure Wendy knew that he would be cheering her on.

 ** _Koga- Good luck out there, Wendy. I'll be rooting for you, so give it all you got. ok?_**

 ** _Wendy- Um.. thanks, Koga san._**

The teen nodded and flashed a smile at her before leaving. When he left, Wendy felt her heart begin to race as she thought about Koga. It was confusing to say the least, but she'd figure things out with him later. Right now she had a match to get to. Carla said nothing, but was inwardly grinning. She was well aware of what the feeling Wendy felt was.

 ** _"Goodness Wendy, you really have it bad for him, don't you?," the white exceed inwardly thought with a smile._**

Wendy trotted out to the middle of the arena with her mind racing and her heart pounding. They were filled with thoughts of Koga, the crimson haired teen from Dragon's Dawn. So heavy were her thoughts about the boy, that she forgot to watch her footing. The bluenette ended up tripping over her own feet and landing face first onto the dirt.

A pink haired girl around the same age trotted out from the opposite end of the arena and repeated what Wendy just displayed. "Are you ok? wah!",The pink haired girl asked before faceplanting into the dirt herself. wham! The petite pink haired girl with pig tails also went face first into the dirt after tripping on a small pebble. This caused the spectators to laugh, but not in a jeering way. They thought it was genuinely cute and funny. The tournament was due for some positive energy considering what was playing out.

 ** _Wendy- ow.._**

 ** _Sheria- ouch.. oh! Hi there, I'm Sheria Blendy. What's your name?_**

 ** _Wendy- Hello.. I'm Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet you Sheria._**

The two stared each other down before sliding into ready stances. The bell sounded and the match began. The bluenette was the first to move. Not wasting any time, she immediately activated her spell as wind gathered around her.

 ** _Wendy- Sky Dragon... Wing Attack!_**

The wind shot forth, taking Chelia by surprise initially. She recovered and flipped out of harm's way before activating her own spell. Wendy sensed something off before what she saw completely took her by surprise. It was a black magic circle that appeared beneath the pink haired wizard. Soon after, the attack came in a gust of black colored wind. It struck her and forced her back, making her skid in the dirt.

The wizard got back up and charged at her opponent again. She shook off the surprise as she realized that Chelia obviously had the same element as she did. Rushing forward, she drew her hand back and prepared to strike. Her speed however, surprised Chelia. The Lamia Scale wizard wasn't expecting Wendy to be as fast as she was. Chelia was expecting a clawing attack, but Wendy switched at the last second to throw her off guard.

" ** _Sky Dragon..._**

Chelia brought up her arm to brace for the attack while prepping her own spell. As Wendy got closer, the pinkette thought she had her until the bluenette suddenly changed positions. Wendy brought her foot back and released a kick that not only surprised her opponent, it threw her off guard.

" ** _Sky God.. bwuh?_**

 ** _"Talon!", Wendy screamed as the spell and magic circle accompanied it._**

Before Chelia could react, she'd been hit by a kick much more powerful than she originally thought. The kick caused her to grunt as she went flying back from the kick.

 _wham!_

Just as she recovered, Wendy came in with her original spell that she'd intended to use . unfortunately for the pinkette, she couldn't react in time as she was blown back by the sudden reversal of spells.

 ** _"Sky Dragon... Claw!" ,Wendy shouted._**

Chelia was sent flying back again, but this time she managed to stay on her feet. She was panting after her opponent had caught her off guard several times, apparently this girl was much tougher than she expected. Wendy stopped and started to gobble up the excess air, Chelia did the same hazarding a guess at what her opponent was up to.

 ** _"Oh, you're eating? Well, guess I should too.," the petite girl said._**

Once they were finished, both were prepping breath attacks as both blue and black magic circles appeared in front of them.

" ** _Sky Dragon..."_**

 ** _"Sky God..."_**

Both of the magics swelled in their lungs. Once they felt it was enough, both teen girls released their breath attacks.

" ** _Roar!"_**

 ** _"Bellow!"_**

Twin cyclones of wind, one blue, and the other black collided and shook the arena. All of the spectators hair blew upwards as gale like winds came from below. Both spells eventually dispersed, both girls skidding back but remaining on their feet.

 ** _" Huh, you're stronger than I thought. But I'm in this to win it for my guild!," Chelia said smiling._**

 ** _"You're strong too. But I'm not going to lose either!," Wendy said also smiling._**

Up in the stands, Koga watched the fight with a smile on his face the entire time. He was inspired by this girl who was slowly captivating him. Not sure what it was, by he found himself wanting to root for the blue haired Dragon Slayer.

 ** _"Yeah! That's it, you can do it Wendy! Give it your best!," The boy yelled._**

Back down on the floor, Wendy heard Koga' s cheer of support for her. She slightly blushed and then smiled while prepping her next spell.

 ** _"Thank You, Koga san...," Wendy thought happily._**

Chelia seemed to notice the bluenette's reaction to the cheer of support from the Crimson haired teen. She smiled upon seeing this, it was cute in all honesty. Even if the Dragon Slayer hadn't realized it yet, Chelia could tell that there were signs of Wendy developing a crush on the boy.

" ** _I'm happy for you, Wendy. I hope that someday I can have someone to support me like that too..," Chelia thought smiling._**

A large blue magic circle appeared beneath the Dragon slayer's feet as well as enormous gusts of wind. There was so much wind that it actually surrounded Chelia and trapped her in a barrier.

 ** _"Huh?! A barrier?," Chelia said quite surprised, her eyes widening._**

 ** _"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..."_**

Fairy Tail's eyes almost popped out of their heads, with the exception of team Natsu who already knew about the youngest wizard's abilities. Natsu, Gray, and Erza just grinned.

 ** _"Here it comes..," Natsu said smirking._**

 ** _"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!!," Wendy shouted._**

A bright beam of light encased in cyclones forth from her hand as her arms were spread wide with her left hand facing Chelia. Her left hand was in the shape of a palm and that's where the light shot out from before it slammed into Chelia. Chelia was knocked to the floor as the barrier dispelled. It appeared for a second that Wendy had won, but the pinkette stood back to her feet with only her clothes somewhat ripped from the battle.

 ** _"Heh Heh good one. I actually felt quite a bit of pain on that one. You hit harder than I thought. This has been fun, but I gotta end it now.", Chelia said just as chipper as she'd been at the beginning of this match._**

Wendy had a horrified look on her face, her attack had failed. Had she endured all that training, just to fail here? That's when she heard a familiar voice that picked her back up.

 ** _"Wendy! You won't let this stop you, will you? You're stronger than that! You can do It, I BELIEVE IN YOU WENDY MARVELL!," Koga bellowed._**

Wendy shot back up when she heard those words. She looked towards the railing in between where Dragon's Dawn and Fairy Tail's cheering sections were. She saw him, Koga, the boy who saved her life. He was flashing the same smile he gave her before the match. Wendy felt her courage rise to new levels as she stood back up determined to see this match through to the end.

 ** _"Koga... Thank you. You're right, I can do this and I won't let something like this keep me down!," Wendy thought._**

As she stood back to her feet she touched her chest, she.. felt something there. It was warm.. And made her feel like she could do anything.

 ** _" This feeling again... what.. What is this? Why do I feel so-? Is it because of Koga san? I feel like I can do anything as long as he's around!," Wendy mused to herself._**

" ** _God Slayer Secret Art..."_**

Wendy then prepares for combat yet again as she braces for Sherria's attack. Black feathers gather around her hands as the God Slayer prepares to unleash her attack.

 ** _"Sky God... Boreas!"_**

The attack sails forward, but never hits the blue haired girl, it sails straight over her head and dissipates soon after. Sherria was rather confused at this, she wondered why her attack never hit. Shrugging, both she and Wendy charge at each other. They exchange fists, kicks, and elemental attacks as they continue to put up a good fight.

 ** _" Keep going! Don't lose, either of you!," Natsu said proudly._**

People all around the stadium erupt into cheers, rooting for each of the two girls. After some more exchanging blows, the bell rings signaling the end of the match and making it a draw.

 ** _"Time's up! And we have a draw folks! Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A each are awarded 5 points!," chapati announced._**

Each of the girls are tired. But Sherria extends her hand towards the bluenette.

 ** _"Wendy.. Can we be friends from now on?," The pinkette asked._**

The bluenette shook her head and smiled as she grasped the offered hand in friendship. Wendy started to fall, but was caught by a familiar pair of strong arms.

 ** _"Careful there, Wendy. You did great out there, makes me look forward to fighting your guild.," Koga said._**

 ** _"T-thanks Koga san. I couldn't have done so well if you weren't cheering me on like you were.," Wendy replied._**

The two then exited the arena as Sherria looked on with a smile.

 ** _Flashback end*_**

 **Present Time**

Wendy smiled, but then suddenly became red in the face as she realized that she thought of Koga again. Carla came walking up to her with who else but Koga.

He smiled upon seeing the bluenette. The teen just wordlessly stood next to her as he was anticipating the fight that would come next. It was the last one of the day and he eagerly wanted to see Sabertooth get their behinds handed to them.

Wendy just quietly took her place beside him as the crowd roared for the final bout of the day to get underway. She made sure that she was quiet enough for Koga not to hear as she whispered into carla's ear. The two began silently chatting while the Fairy Tail wizards awaited the two contestants from their side to emerge.

* * *

Natsu walked through the tunnel alongside Gajeel remembering his conversation with Lucy in the infirmary just before. He grinned as he remembered her words so clearly.

 ** _Lucy- Hey Natsu?_**

 ** _Natsu- Yeah, what is it Luce?_**

 ** _Lucy- I just want you to know that I believe in you. I always have ever since I joined the guild, so go out there and show them what Fairy Tail's made of._**

 ** _Natsu- Heh, sure thing Lucy. I'll win this for the guild, our friends, and.._**

 ** _Lucy- Natsu?_**

 ** _Natsu- I'll win this for you, Lucy. Honestly, you deserve better than to be lying here right now. You're one of my dearest friends too so.. yeah.. You're just as important to me as everyone else in the guild.. if not more._**

 ** _Lucy- Natsu... I.._**

 ** _Natsu- Don't worry Luce, once this is over there's something I want to tell you. I've been meaning to for quite sometime._**

 ** _Lucy- Ok Natsu. I'll wait for you to come back. But, you better win this one alright?_**

 ** _Natsu- I'll win. Those Sabertooth jerks won't know what hit 'em!_**

Natsu smiled as he came to the end of the tunnel with Gajeel. He'd make sure these twin dragons of Sabertooth would eat dirt. The roars of the crowd were deafening, they'd been waiting for a grudge match between these two guilds.

Of course Sting and Rogue looked as confident as ever. Chapati announced the match everyone had been waiting for and when the pumpkin mascot laid out the rules, the two duos slipped into ready stances. The bell soon rang and the match had begun.

Up in the box where Fairy Tail was seated, they were visited by someone unexpected. It was a man with long blue hair and a goatee to go with his matching eyes. He wore similar clothes to Derek only Blue and green in color. This was Reynar Tokyoheim, the Guild Master of Dragon's Dawn.

 ** _Makarov- My if it isn't the Master of Dragon's Dawn? What can I do for you today?_**

 ** _Reynar- Thank you Makarov. Derek here has told of glowing reports concerning you in his early years. Your guild is quite remarkable, I have to say. I've thoroughly enjoyed their performance so far._**

 ** _Makarov- You honor me with your words, Master Reynar._**

 ** _Reynar- Think nothing of it. I speak only the truth. I do hope our 2 guilds can build a long and lasting friendshi- No, I'd rather we formed a brotherhood between our two guilds... An extended family if you will._**

Makarov pondered this, the concept was promising. Having close ties to another guild could prove to be very beneficial in the near future. Plus, their guilds would also be closely affiliated in case something came up, there were many positives.

 ** _Makarov- I'll give it some thought Master Reynar._**

As the battle below with the 2 teams of Dragon Slayers raged on, Derek couldn't help but to wonder about something.

 ** _Derek- Sabertooth huh? Nothing they've done is even remotely like or how a guild should be operated. I only hope these 2 Dragon Slayers fairy tail has will be enough to start their downfall in these games. If you start it Fairy Tail, Dragon's Dawn will finish the job._**

 ** _Reynar- Fairy Tail huh? They'd be a tremendous help if we can become allies. Show me Fairy Tail, I want to see what your guild is all about. I look forward to testing your mettle against my own children, Makarov._**

Nearby, the other Sabertooth members watched with baited breath. They knew, if they could defeat Fairy Tail and crush them then they might have a chance against- No. Who were they kidding. They knew, If they managed victory over Fairy Tail they still had Dragon's Dawn to compete with. And their guild was much stronger than any of the other guilds and even twice the strength of Fairy Tail.

Either way, it'd be a slippery slope against the 2 guilds who were angered at them and would want revenge. Their own anger would be nothing compared to the combined anger of Dragon's Dawn and Fairy Tail. Minerva eyed the Dragon's Dawn Guild warily, something about that boy who confronted her so brazenly was unsettling. Whatever it was, she'd find out one way or another.

 ** _The battle between the teams of Natsu and Gajeel and Sting and Rogue has begun! Who will end up on top?_**

 ** _Next Time: Chapter 5- Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue._**

* * *

 ** _And done! whew! So little bit of a flashback chapter with Wendy, but this will help develop her and Koga's relationship and attraction to each other. As you've no doubt noticed, I've made Wendy older than in the cannon story. I always thought it was a little awkward having a 12 year old in a tournament of 15 to twenty maybe even thirty something year olds. So to balance out making her older I've also beefed up her power a bit. I mean she would get stronger if she aged normally, right? So I thought why not? Anyways, I seriously debated on whether or not to make Makarov Max, Mist, and Koga's grandpa. But since he's Derek's old guild master I figured he'd want to properly thank Makarov for his time spent in fairy tail, so what better way than to make him their grandpa?_**

 ** _Anyways I hope I did okay with the Wendy vs Sherria fight. I know I alternated between calling her Sherria and Chelia, both English and Japanese dubs used both names so yeah.. Pm or leave a review of who Mist will/should be with. Here are your options: Sting, Rogue, Gray, Olga, Romeo, Freed, Bickslow. Let me know plz, I want to have some feedback before I decide for myself. anywho that said peace out!_**

 ** _Wendy- Next time on Fairies and Dragons: Allies of the West... What? Natsu' s down?_**

 ** _Koga- Nah, don't worry Wendy he's just getting started. Ah well, look at that looks like he's winning now. Hold what is that?_**

 ** _Wendy- that's Natsu sans secret art? But.. where's Gajeel I wonder?_**

 ** _Koga- Next time: Chapter 5- Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue! You can do it guys, Sabertooth's butt!_**

 ** _Wendy- Koga San isn't that kinda.. vulgar?_**

 ** _Koga- I suppose it could be. It's better than the other alternative that- You know what .. let's just drop this yeah?_**

 ** _Wendy- Y-yeah. I don't think Novablade 67 likes swearing when he writes anyways._**

 ** _Koga- see you guys in the next update!_**

 ** _Wendy- until next time!_**


	5. Quick Author's Note

**_Hey guys, Novablade here again. Just wanted to update you guys before releasing the next chapter. I know I had said that no saint Seiya characters would appear in the story, but after some deliberation... I've ultimately decided to include them. It wouldn't really be a crossover without them. Granted, the saint Seiya cast won't be a main focus, they'll be important to the plot though._**

 ** _And I will be using the main cast from saint Seiya omega. So yeah, that means Koga, Ryuho, Yuna, Soma, Haruto, and Eden. I will include Sonia cause she's important to Soma's character, but... She won't be a villain. Yeah, you heard me right . Sonia will join Koga and company as one of Athena's Saints. As for the Gold Saints, I'll just go with the ones I know from omega, those being: Sagittarius Seiya, Aries Kiki, Libra Genbu, Virgo Fudo, and Taurus Harbinger._** ** _They'll come into the story a little bit of a later time, but not too much later. Probably either after the Grand Magic Games or Just before the Tartaros Arc. And They'll be a part of an original coalition of guilds that I came up with. If you're wondering what their guild name would be, I was thinking Athena's Sanctuary most likely. But leave a review in case you guys come up with another name for it._**

 ** _Since they're not a main focus the saint Seiya pairings will already be more or less settled on who I think should be together. Here's the list of who I think should be together: Saori (Athena) x Seiya, Koga x Yuna, Soma x Sonia. Eden will be a little different because I think I may pair him with Kinana. But I'm not sure yet. Anyways just wanted to get that out of the way. See you guys in the next chapter!_**


	6. Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue

**_Hi guys, Novablade here again. I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Hopefully i did ok with Wendy's fight, I'm not exactly the best at intricately describing fight scenes lol. I do ok in generalizing them, just not detailing the fights piece by piece like some of the more talented writers on this site._** ** _I'm sure all of you are wondering what this new type of slayer I mentioned last chapter will be, stay tuned to find out. I made a mistake with one of the oc's though. since devil slayer hasn't been introduced yet, none of the oc's are demon Slayers._**

 ** _Since God Force hasn't really been teased in the FT universe, I'll put my own spin on it in this story. And as I stated previously, no saint Seiya characters will appear in this story there are simply elements of saint Seiya in this story. If you haven't already guessed, Mira's pairing will be with Shoryuu. That leaves Laxus, here are his options: Honoo, Mist, Yukikaze, and Lisanna. Thinking about characters that didn't get a whole lot of screen time... there is Kinana. And I like what Mataras who wrote Saiyan Tail did with her, so I may pair her with an oc who's been waiting in the wings so to speak._** ** _With Laxus I'm more leaning towards either Honoo or Yukikaze, but if you guys leave a review of who you like out of the options I may change my mind._**

 ** _Anyways, enough from me. Onto the story! If you guys would be so kind?_**

 ** _Wendy: Sure! Novablade 67 does not own Fairy Tail or Saint Seiya and the characters from the aforementioned series._**

 ** _Koga- He only owns the oc's that appear in this story. Be sure to leave a review on the poll for Laxus's pairing in the story._**

 ** _Wendy: We'll see you guys at the end of the chapter to preview what's next! Please, enjoy the story._**

* * *

Chapter 5- Battle of Dragons; Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue

* * *

The grudge match between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had begun. Up in the Dragon's Dawn section of seating, there was Yukino, the former celestial Wizard of Sabertooth. She'd been cast out of her dream guild and had been forced to remove her only pride as a guild affiliated wizard. Thankfully, Skye had found her after she told Natsu her situation. The Auburn haired wizard had been just as disgusted with Sabertooth as Fairy Tail was.

They offered to take care of her until she could figure out what to do next. The silver haired wizard was surprised though, she never knew a guild as caring and strong as Dragon's Dawn had even existed until now. Honoo came up to her and greeted her with a friendly smile.

 _Honoo- You hate them for what they did to you?_

 _Yukino- n-no! I could never, Sabertooth was always the guild I dreamed of joining since I was little. Guess I just wasn't good enough.._

 _Mist- Now, that isn't true at all miss Yukino! True, you made a mistake by gambling your life and got pretty cocky.. but hey, mistakes happen. No one's perfect. That certainly isn't something to get tossed out of a guild for._

 _Honoo- mist is right. You made a mistake, so now you learn from it. We'll get you back on your feet in the meantime and make double sure that Sabertooth pays for what they did to you._

 _Yukikaze- True. That master of their guild especially. While we cannot condone his actions, there's such a thing as crossing the line too far._

Both Yukikaze and Mist then let feral grins cross their faces as they let their power leak out just enough for Jiemma to feel it. Others in the stands like Max, Kazuma, and Koga who was watch the match with Wendy all made sure Sabertooth's master felt the bloodlust directed towards him.

Minerva started smirking until she felt the Guild Master's Magic power. Reynar was glaring straight at her, a menacing look filled with disdain towards her especially. She could have sworn that she made out a creature with Flaming Emerald green eyes and long horns that angled outward and downward toward its neck and mouth. It's body was wreathed in shadow and emerald colored flame, giant wings on its back, and was even larger than a dragon!

The spectral beast roared at her with its maw wide open, displaying the emerald green light deep in its mouth. It's breath was like blistering heat, but the pressure from its presence was like a pure wave of fear. She felt herself sweating and gasping for air as he quickly averted his gaze.

 _"w.. what in the devil was that thing?! ," Minerva thought panicked and clearly shaken by what she saw._

But when she looked towards the Dragon's Dawn Guild, all of them had that same frightening creature behind them.. just different colors. She figured that had to do with the particular element each member used. When she locked eyes with Max though, the creature behind him was like the one she saw mixed with a Dragon, but was humanoid in shape surprisingly. It was white and red, but had the scales and face of a Dragon, but the body and horns of that shadowed creature she saw.

Jiemma saw the same thing and became afraid, although he never showed it. He couldn't show fear, that'd be the same as admitting Sabertooth had lost to Dragon's Dawn. The Fairy Tail Guild seemed to notice the glares their temporary allies were directing towards Sabertooth. Makarov raised an eyebrow in question before Mavis tapped Derek on the shoulder. The man noticed the hand on his shoulder and turned towards the spectral being most couldn't see. He smiled at her kindly, the girl returning the gesture seeing the man recognized her.

 _Derek- Master Mavis., good to see you again._

 _Mavis- Ah.. Derek, it's been awhile hasn't it?_

 _Derek- indeed it has. What can I do for you, first master?_

The girl's smile vanished, replaced by a serious expression. Her mouth locked into a thin line that matched how serious she was.

 _Mavis- What's going on between you and Sabertooth?_

 _Derek- We're simply letting them know of our intentions and how serious we are. We won't be plating any of their games, it's time they learned just how badly they've screwed with the wrong guild. Jiemma especially. Our Intel suggests that he's in league with the last remaining member of the Baram Alliance._

Her eyes widened as she realized what this could potentially mean. Makarov was shocked as well, Derek had never told him that their Intel had been able to dig up that amount of info.

 _Mavis - You mean them?_

 _Makarov- The bookshelf of Zeref..._

 _Derek- Yes. The gatekeepers of the Underworld... Tartaros. We believe Jiemma is possibly in league with them._

 _Mavis- Have you any proof of this claim?_

 _Makarov- First Master, I believe Derek. He wouldn't be saying something like this without any proof. He wouldn't lie about something this serious._

Mavis eyed Makarov for a moment before looking to Derek. She could tell that Derek wasn't lying, he was being serious. Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl responded.

 _Mavis- If what you're saying is true Derek.. That's more than a little disconcerting._

 _Derek- Trust me, I know master Mavis. My Guild and I will keep a close eye on Jiemma and Minerva. If Jiemma is a part of Tartaros, we have some capable allies who won't hesitate to join the fight._

Makarov raised a curious brow at this, he'd have to ask Derek what he meant by that later. He'd never heard of this before now. The three of them all returned their attention to the match below.

 _Derek- Hm.. if We're right about this issue with Jiemma, it'd make sense why Sabertooth is operated like it is. Also, I think the Alliance would jump at the chance to take down the one dark guild that's evaded_ _us for so long._

Reynar noticed the look on his longtime friend's face and pondered for a second on his words before speaking up. He never liked seeing friend with such an ominous look on his face.

 _"I know what you're thinking, Derek.," Reynar said decidedly serious._

His friend looked at him for a second, but then back to the match. He allowed his oldest friend to voice his thoughts.

 _Reynar- You're right of course. If we were to take out the leader of the Baram Alliance, Sylverant definitely would notice. We can take action, you and I can't be so heavily involved with that unless no other option remains. It would draw too much unwanted attention from the Empire._

He paused, letting his words sink in for a few moments before Derek finished his thought.

 _Derek- Cause if you and I are too much involved, Sylverant may make their move in the chaos. And Fior- er rather Ishgar is ill prepared for an invasion from a country that size and strength._

 _Reynar- Exactly. Let's let the young ones handle that. They've proven themselves before, now's their chance to really enforce to Alvarez that there's an even bigger threat to the world than Zeref, the etherious, or Acnologia._

Derek nodded as their attention returned to Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's match.

* * *

Natsu skidded back after a blow from sting, likewise Gajeel was sent flying into the fire Dragon Slayer from blow by Rogue. And like classic rivals, they argued about it.

 _Natsu/Gajeel- Out of my way!_

 _Sting- Should you guys really be arguing right now?_

 _Rogue- You're boring us._

After another sequence of beating by Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Gajeel decided to finally take things seriously. The two fairy tail wizards grinned and finally decided to put their differences aside for the moment.

 _Natsu- I think we need to quit playing around, metal head._

 _Gajeel- Yeah. It's getting real annoying being tossed around by these guys. Let's show 'em that no one looks down at fairy tail, Salamander._

 _Natsu- I'm all fired up now!_

 _Gajeel- gee hee! Time to take the kiddy gloves off!_

Thinking this was just bravado, Sting and Rogue went to charge them. Faster than the twin dragons could blink, Natsu and Gajeel had switched places. After the initial rush from Natsu, Gajeel surprised sting but suddenly coming from behind the pinkette and hitting him with one of his favorite attacks.

 _Gajeel- IRON DRAGON..._

 _Sting- Heh come on that won't wor-_

 _Gajeel- HARD FIST!!!!_

Sting had been getting ready for a breath attack only to be punched by Gajeel and sent back several feet and skidding in the dirt from the blow. He wasn't expecting an attack of that nature from Gajeel of all people, so when he was hit by the iron Dragon Slayers attack.. it hurt... a lot.

Rogue on the other hand was constantly turning into shadows to avoid Natsu's attacks. Getting annoyed by how much Rogue was moving around, Natsu set the space around him on fire. This caused Rogue to pop out of his shadow because of the heat, that's when he struck. Natsu lunged at him with an iron fist expecting Rogue to counter with a slash attack. He did so, Natsu grinned at this.

 _Natsu- FIRE DRAGON..._

 _Rogue - SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!_

The Fire Dragon Slayer had a wolfish grin, Rogue fell for the bait. In a quick move, he suddenly switched positions on the Shadow Dragon Slayer. The pinkette used his agility to quickly close the distance between him and Rogue before slipping past his guard, making the black haired slayer's eyes widen in surprise.

 _Natsu- GOTCHA! FLAME ELBOW!!!_

As soon as he said that, he elbowed Rogue hard in his gut. A grunt of pain later Rogue was now tumbling into the dirt alongside Sting. Not wasting any time both Slayers built up magic power before unleashing their breath attacks.

 _Natsu- FIRE DRAGON..._

 _Gajeel- IRON DRAGON..._

Sting and Rogue tried getting up, but to no avail as they were then assaulted by blistering heat and shards of iron simultaneously.

 _Natsu/Gajeel- ROAR!!!!!_

The combined breath attacks slammed into both Slayers, creating a sizable explosion. Still.. Both Slayers were able to stand up, badly bruised, but still very much in the fight. Both rose to their feet, their amused expressions gone, it was time to get serious. The white markings on Sting stretched from his guild mark towards his face as his hair became a little more wild. The sudden shift of force caused Natsu and Gajeel to momentarily shield their eyes.

When it was finished, both sting and Rogue stood there in a transformed state. At Fairy Tail's cheering section, the ghost of Mavis recognized the spell they used. It was the Dragon force. Laxus began to explain why 2nd Generation Dragon Slayers were so powerful. Apparently due to the magical Lacrima inside of them, they grew in power just as the Lacrima inside them did. But these two had the Lacrima and were trained by Dragons, this made them 3rd generation Dragon Slayers. Rogue had a similar appearance to Sting, except his markings were black.

Sting walked forward and smirked, flinging his arm backward to tell Rogue just to sit tight.

 _Sting- Rogue, hang tight. I'll take care of these two. They're no threat anyways._

This irked both Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers, and the charged towards sting. They alternated blows in succession to try and score a hit on Sting, but to no avail. Sting overwhelmed them. One shift in strategy did have them scoring at least a few good hits on Sting though. After being launched Skyward, Sting gathered his magic and released a large breath attack of plasma .

 _Sting- WHITE DRAGON... HOLY BREATH!!!!!_

The enormous beam of Plasma slammed into Natsu and Gajeel, causing the stadium floor to cave in and reveal a chasym. Natsu and Gajeel fell down as Sting chased after them. Igniting his magic under his feet Natsu shot back up to bash Sting.

 _Natsu- FIRE DRAGON.. SWORD HORN!!_

The Fire Dragon Slayer shot back up and bashed sting headfirst in the gut. Gajeel then Prepared his magic and unleashed his breath attack.

 _Gajeel- IRON DRAGON.. ROAR!!!_

This forced Sting back towards the ground as he landed on all fours to break his fall. He easily took on the blows of Natsu and Gajeel, even overpowering them at times. Rogue jumped in and the two began to pummel the wizards of Fairy Tail. Koga didn't like it, he could tell Wendy was worried. He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She was surprised with the gesture at first, but eventually relaxed into it. Wendy looked over to Koga, she could tell he was angry with Sabertooth. He was gripping the railing so hard, that it was beginning to crack just from his grip.

Sting spread his hands out and summoned more of his holy magic. It was the size of a melon at first, but then continued to grow larger and larger until he felt that he had enough magic gathered.

 _Sting- The piercing light of the white Dragon envelopes all... HOLY RAY!!!!_

Countless arrows of light bombarded the two Slayers as they crashed to the earth. Getting back up they attacked sting again, after a bit if difficulty,.due to their injuries.

Another exchange of blows followed and the fairy tail wizards were now face first in the dirt and beaten. It appeared Sabertooth had won, Fairy Tail had lost. He held his arm up in triumph, however... That celebration was short lived, the fight wasn't over just yet.

 _Natsu- Hey man, don't go counting us out yet._

 _Gajeel- You'll regret doing that._

 _Sting- What?! How are you two still up?_

 _Natsu- We have our ways. And besides, we've figured out a pattern to your attacks now._

 _Rogue- ... tell us then. What's this pattern you see?_

 _Natsu- Well for instance, when you attack, you turn your foot at 11:00._

 _Gajeel- No it was 10:00!_

 _Natsu- shut it, metal head! It was definitely 11!_

 _Gajeel- I'd be willing to go up, but no more than 10:30!_

From there it just divulged to Natsu and Gajeel fighting each other over who was right in this situation. Sting and Rogue couldn't help but to sweatdropp at the scene before them before thinking:

 _" Are these guys for real?" they thought deadpanning._

After a comical fight in a dust cloud, Natsu pushed Gajeel into a mine cart.

 _Natsu- You're annoying me! Off you go!_

 _Gajeel- oi! Salamander, what the crap?!_

The cart began moving, which triggers his motion sickness as it falls beneath the arena. Natsu then grins like an idiot, knowing his annoyance is gone and he can now focus.

 _Sting- What the-?! Don't you need his help, Natsu?_

 _Rogue- Gajeel._

 _Natsu- Nah. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I can handle you guys by myself. Bring it you two._

Sting and Rogue engage their Dragon force again, but Natsu isn't moving this time like he was previously. Flashes of his Guildmates and friends coursed through his mind as Natsu delivered blows far stronger than previously seen.

 _Natsu- This is for my friends, who were laughed at and embarrassed while we were away!_

With each blow, Natsu was soon outclassing sting and Rogue, much to the delight of Fairy Tail and Dragon's Dawn while to the horror of Sabertooth. Rogue skidded, damaged as much as Sting from a suddenly more powerful Natsu.

 _Rogue- SHADOW DRAGON... ROAR!!!!_

A dark colored beam of shadow raced towards Natsu, who simply whipped around and shredded the attack with his own breath attack. As they continued to fight, Sting was growing confused. How? How could he be matching their Dragon force so casually? This was the power he used to kill his own Dragon, a fact that he was sure to emphasize to Natsu. Natsu's grin fell at this and he donned a serious expression then. Natsu seemed to only be getting more powerful, the more he exchanged blows with the Dragon slayer's of Sabertooth.

Beaten badly, but still refusing to give up they brought forth their magic power to the maximum until it briefly disappeared. Then, it reappeared as a small white and black ball of magic they promptly shot a darkly colored beam of light at him to finish him.

 _Sting/Rogue- HOLY SHADOW DRAGON... FANG FLASH!!!!_

 _Natsu- Then, I'll show you the power of FAIRY TAIL!_

He crouched and cupped his hands before summoning his magic. It manifested as a Dragon of fire before he cast the spell that'd finish the match.

 _Natsu- DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!!!_

Natsu's attack shredded through the oncoming spell and enveloped the Sabertooth wizards in flame before a large explosion rocked the arena. Boom!

The magic was too much for the Lacrima screens to handle because the shorted out for a moment before they were able to be fixed. As soon as they were back up, everyone aside from Fairy Tail and Dragon's Dawn got the shock of their lives. Sting and Rogue were on their knees before they fell over face first, defeated.

 _Sting- Lector... I'm ... sorry we couldn't beat him. He's... too strong..._

 _Rogue- Froche, I'm sorry too. Natsu Dragneel... You are indeed... more than we expected..._

 _Chapati- I... I... don't believe it! Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail has won! He's taken down the twin dragons of Sabertooth!_

The crowd erupted into cheers at Fairy tail's victory. Even the Dragon's Dawn Guild was happy Natsu won. Over at the railing, Koga relaxed himself breathing a sigh of relief. He knew Natsu could win of course, but that was way too close for comfort. Wendy saw Koga relax and it made her happy. Koga then did something unexpected, he hugged her out of sheer joy.

 _Koga- I'm happy for you, Wendy._

 _Wendy- U-Umm t-thanks?_

Wendy's face lit aflame as she realized how close she was to Koga. She was happy of course, but it was still embarrassing. She didn't even known if he felt that for her just yet. Carla of course was inwardly smirking, trying to egg Wendy on towards telling Koga show she feels about him. That could wait till later on though, Fairy Tail had won against Sabertooth... It was no small feat. They'd enjoy this , It was a time to celebrate.

Koga smiled at this, Sabertooth had been brought low by Natsu almost singlehandedly. In the stands, people were moving away from Jiemma who had a dark purple aura around him. To have two of his wizards defeated by Fairy Tail was inexcusable. They'd pay dearly for that. Little did he know, the next test for Sabertooth would be against Dragon's Dawn... a guild that even he had to admit they weren't prepared for. Minerva eyed them, whoever she fought from Dragon's Dawn she would crush... or so she thought at least...

* * *

That night fairy tail celebrated their win. It was a momentous occasion, this could turn the tide in the games. Wendy congratulated Natsu on his win but then found herself searching for Koga, she didn't even know why. Her heart began pounding as she thought about the crimson haired boy. Was every one right? Did she like Koga? The girl sighed as she stood outside by herself and alone with her thoughts.

Happy and Erza came looking for the bluenette when Carla suddenly told them to duck behind a corner. The other two wondered what this was about, until.. They saw Koga approach Wendy. when he stopped, they listened in on their conversation.

 _Koga- Alone tonight, Wendy?_

Wendy's eyes widened as her face became red like a tomato upon seeing Koga.

 _Wendy- K-Koga san! I .. uh... didn't see you th-there_!

 _Koga- mind if I join you?_

 _Wendy- huh? O-Oh n-no go right on ahead! S-so Koga san... why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to s-see you or anything of the sort. I just figured you'd be. uh.. you know with your team._

 _Koga- I would be. I just needed to clear my mind. Anyways, i came to tell you something._

 _Wendy- W-what is it?_

 _Koga- Oh.. it's nothing really.. just, make sure your guild is watching tomorrow, they're in for a real treat._

 _Wendy- What do mean by that?_

 _Koga- simply put... Dragon's Dawn will completely crush Sabertooth in tomorrow's games. And..._

 _Wendy- And?_

 _Koga- There's... something I want to tell you after the games conclude tomorrow. I've been meaning to for quite awhile now._

He released Wendy's hands for a split second before bringing her in close for an embrace. This caused Wendy to flush scarlet due to the close contact with Koga.

 _Koga- Wait for me Wendy, okay?_

 _Wendy- K-Koga San... I'll wait._

The boy smiled brightly and separated from her. He then began to walk off when Wendy called back to him.

 _Wendy- wait, Koga San!_

The boy turned and when he looked, Wendy has placed a kiss on his cheek, causing even him to blush. The girl smiled at him after standing back to her normal height.

 _Wendy- T-that's for saving me. I-I never thanked you for saving my life. a-anyways good night, Koga San._

Wendy quickly walked off with her face flushed red and Koga swore he saw steam rising from her head.The teen was left more than a little dumbfounded at what the Dragon Slayer did, he never expected Wendy to do that. He couldn't stop the goofy grin on his face from spreading though as he walked back to where his guild was staying at.

Happy couldn't help but to snicker at what he saw, but he was wise enough to carla's glare not to say anything stupid. Erza was quite surprised, but also happy for her Guildmate. She thought it was adorable how Wendy obviously had a growing crush on the boy who saved her life.

 _Erza- Those two would be really cute together... I wish you all the best Wendy._

The redhead then turned heel and made her way back into the inn where Fairy Tail was still celebrating their victory over Sabertooth. But even Fairy Tail knew they couldn't celebrate prematurely, they still had other guilds to compete with the next day after all.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered together in preparation for the final day of the Grand Magic Games. The previous night had been eventful in which saw both Lucy and Yukino be escorted away by the army minister (forgive me cuz I can't remember his name right now lol). It turned out that Fairy Tail would rescue them, just with a separate team. And due to Natsu's insistance on going to save Lucy, he was left off the competing team for the games. He was instead put onto the rescue team that featured Mira Jane, himself, Happy, Panther Lily, and Elfman. Wendy had said she wanted to stay for the games and see what Koga was up to much to the surprise and bewilderment of the salmon haired slayer.

The competing team was made up of Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. Both teams started their operations, the rescue team went to infiltrate the Royal castle, while the competing team participated in the games. At the games, it was an all out battle royal where 2 teams stood out among the rest, Fairy Tail and Dragon's Dawn. Fairy Tail stood unmoving, for the most part, while Dragon's Dawn was observing the other guilds who were participating in the scrum for points.

The bottom guild Quatro Ceberus or "Quatro Puppy", was in a scrum for points between them, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. Sabertooth entered the fray for points as well, as they had all 5 members left. Gray opted to go after Rufus, while Juvia had gone off somewhere on her own. Only 3 of Fairy Tail's 5 members had yet to make a move. Those members were Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Gajeel Redfox. For this continued for the first 5 minutes until Erza picked up on the magical energy of a certain wizard that she'd been waiting for, Minerva Orland.

Each of the Fairy Tail members had a specific target in mind as they rushed off towards them. Mere moments after taking off, Erza came face to face with Kagura of Mermaid Heel. The two were about to square off when a familiar magic power surfaced in the midst of their fight.

 _Minerva- Erza Scarlet, a pleasure to meet you._

 _Erza- Minerva..._

The redhead scowled at her before she put up a hand to silence her. Both her and Kagura tensed, not knowing what she'd do. It was revealed that she'd captured Millianna, and both female wizards were enraged. Beaten up and beyond the ability to fight was the cat loving wizard inside of a bubble. The scoreboard updated after millianna was revealed to be defeated by Minerva.

 ** _Dragon's Dawn: 44 points_**

 ** _Sabertooth: 38 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail: 30 points_**

 ** _Mermaid Heel: 25 points_**

 ** _Quatro Puppy: 22 points_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus: 18 points_**

This was only for a moment. Just as Minerva was about to force Erza and Kagura to fight each other to free their friend, a new voice entered the fray. Blistering heat, followed by an intense and almost buckling pressure followed the newcomer. They didn't recognize the newcomer until a flash of Flame colored hair and white flames emanated from them. It was the captain of the team dragon's dawn fielded for the games, Max Dragonblade. He was not amused as he glared venomously at Minerva.

 _Chapati- Oh! what a surprise! It seems Dragon's Dawn's strongest wizard has entered the fray!_

 _Max- Hello Minerva... I believe you and I have some unfinished business._

He smiled wolfishly at the Sabertooth wizard to further emphasize his point.

 ** _Max has entered the battlefield! And it seems he has some unsettled business with Minerva. Can Minerva survive his wrath?_**

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Wendy- What do you suppose will happen?_**

 ** _Koga- not sure. I think everyone's been waiting for Max to put the smack down on Minerva and Sabertooth._**

 ** _Wendy- R-right. Novablade apologizes for a lack of an author's note this time. He just wanted to get the chapter out as quickly as possible._**

 ** _Koga- I'm sure everyone will understand just for this week._**

 ** _Wendy- this week?_**

 ** _Koga- Yeah. Novablade said he'll try and update this story once a week if he's able. If he misses a week he'll try and get one out as soon as possible._**

 ** _Wendy- Well that's good news I guess._**

 ** _Lucy- Hey guys!_**

 ** _Koga- Oh, hey there Lucy. Here for the preview for next chapter?_**

 ** _Lucy- You bet!_**

 ** _Koga- Well here we go then._**

 ** _Lucy- Right! Next time on Fairies and Dragons: Allies of the West.. Minerva has been confronted by the strongest member of Dragon's Dawn. And he looks like he means business. Sabertooth's strongest wizard doesn't have a chance against him.. And... What is that thing?!_**

 ** _Koga- Next time: Wrath of the Flaming Nova part 1; Minerva's fall._**

 ** _Lucy- can anyone stop this guy? He's too strong!_**


	7. Chapter 6- Wrath of the Flaming Nova

**_Hey guys Novablade here again. Sorry if I missed getting this out last week, but I'm here now. Anyways, the saint Seiya cast will make it's appearance soon. For now, just assume they're watching the games like all of the other onlookers. I haven't quite figured out their role in this story, but I'm piecing it together little by little... hopefully it's decent lol. Anyways take it away guys!_**

 ** _Wendy- R-right! Novablade wants to personally thank anyone who has taken the time to not only read, but also follow, favorite, and like (enjoy) the story so far. He says it means a lot to him._**

 ** _Koga- And... now for the disclaimers!_**

 ** _Lucy- Novablade does not own Fairy Tail or Saint Seiya and it's characters. Those belong to their respective owners and writers. He only owns the oc's that appear in this story._**

 ** _Koga- And now, without further ado... chapter 5 of Fairies and Dragons: Allies of the West! Enjoy!_**

 _

* * *

_

 _Chapter 5- Wrath of the Flaming Nova_

 _

* * *

_

Erza and Kagura stood there watching with wide eyes, they were in a word... shocked but also curious. They were curious to see how this battle between Max Dragonblade and Minerva Orland would go and who would come out the victor. It was obvious to those who truly paid attention that the magic power coming from Max was much much higher and vastly more powerful than the magic emanating from Minerva.

The Flame haired boy looked to the two dueling wizards before speaking up. He voiced his concern, but it was very direct and in a tone that left no room for argument, given the situation.

 _Max- Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi ... I would stand back at a safe distance if I were you. Things are about to get really dangerous here. It won't be safe for either of you here in a few short moments._

Both female wizards just silently nodded and started to back off towards a safer area. They made sure they'd be at least somewhat close to a Lacrima screen so they could observe the battle. Once both female wizards were out of the immediate area, Max then turned towards Minerva. Once his eyes locked onto her, he purposely released his magic power so the Sabertooth wizard could feel it's crushing weight.

* * *

Minerva again felt her knees buckle when she felt the weight and density of Max's magical power. It was even stronger this time then when she last felt it.

 _Minerva- Wha.. what's going on? H-his magic power was never THIS strong before!_

 _*Black Clover ost- Yami Theme*_

 _Max- Well then Minerva Orland of Sabertooth, shall we get started?_

Max slid into a stance as Minerva smirked, albeit forced. She was so my trying to mask the unease that was settling in when having to face the strongest wizard from the guild that was at the top in the games rankings. If she could defeat this guy, then maybe Sabertooth could regain their dignity.

All eyes watched as Minerva attacked, her explosion magic going to work. Max simply dodged them expertly as if they were mere annoyances. She then combined her martial arts skills with her Magic, it had any wizard at her mercy. But, not this one. Max caught her leg that she attempted to hit him with. The flame haired boy then tried something completely unexpected. He let her Magic hit him, not even bothering to resist it.

But just when Minerva went for a crippling blow, Max countered swift leg sweep. She was getting angry, what was he doing? She should have finished him off by now! She went to stomp on him as he laid on the ground, but he caught her foot and tightened his grip on it like a vice. The Sabertooth wizard's eyes widened in surprise. While she was monologuing about her guild and how it was only fitting that he perish by the hand of the strongest member of the strongest guild, Max had been steadily increasing his magic power.

 _*insert my hero academia season 4 ost- Deku vs Chisaki*_

 _Max- are you done yet, miss Orland? Cause I think I've heard more than I care to hear about how great your guild is! Filthy... Do you honestly not hear the hypocritical and contradictory drivel spewing forth from your disgusting mouth?!_

 _Minerva- How.. how dare You! You will learn your place and thats-_

 _Max- NO YOU LISTEN, YOU WITCH! The way you do things is wrong, everyone can see it! And the reason you're going to lose is a simple one... You don't know the first thing about how to draw upon a guild's true power! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT REAL POWER LOOKS LIKE!_

Minerva began to say something but soon found herself at loss for words as she witnessed the true power of the Dragon's Dawn Guild and their wizards.

 _Max- NOVA GOD CLOTH!_

 _Minerva- Nova God?_

A bright pillar of light erupted from where Max stood as white hot flames surrounded him and came to rest on him. When the light died down some, he was covered from the shoulders down in luminescent White and Gold armor. The light from his flames still surrounding it as he shifted his stance with a series of arm movements. Almost like he was tracing something, she noticed a larger than normal magic power swelling around him. This was most likely an attack spell of some kind.

If she attacked first, she could disrupt it. or so she thought.

 _Minerva-_ _Yugado Rigora!_

As the spell began to activate, she realized the spell was too slow to counter Max's attack.

 _Max- NOVA GOD... PLASMA COMET FIST!!!!_

A blinding light shone moments before what appeared to be hundreds of fists so fast that they looked like comets pelted Minerva and wracking her up and down in excruciating pain before she was blown back by the force. Clutching her stomach in pain, she tried activating her spacial magic only to be suddenly rushed by Max.

He rushed towards her, while gripping his hand in a clawing position like he was going to slash her. This was just a feint though, and one Minerva completely fell for. As the wizard went to attack, Max pulled his arm in towards himself and then struck her in the gut with a clawed palm. The wizardess stumbled backwards and quickly found she was unable to move. Looking down, she saw there was a white stigmata emblazoned on her stomach.

 _Minerva- curses! He must have the same attribute as Sting! I can't move!_

Max raised his clawed palm skyward as a blinding light rained down when he swung his arm downwards into a fist.

 _Max- NOVA GOD... SEARING LIGHT!!!!_

The attack hit her like a sledgehammer and it burned. Her entitled body was numbed stiff by the explosion of light. Max wasn't done though. Since she was vulnerable now, he charged up a breath attack that would hurt even more.

 _Max- NOVA GOD... FLAME BELLOW!!!_

An explosion of light and white flames rocked the arena where Minerva was hit by the spell. When she was thrown out of it, her clothes were torn in places and she had burns all over her with smoke coming from the burns.

The crowd watched in complete shock at what was happening, Minerva was being dominated by Max. She couldn't even catch a break, much less land a hit on max. Sabertooth looked on in disbelief, they couldn't believe what was happening. But they couldn't deny what they were witnessing, Minerva was being outclassed in every sense of the word by Max. Fairy Tail was also looking on in mild shock at what was taking place.

Deciding he had enough fun publicly humiliating Minerva, Max prepared his final attack. This attack would end the match. A giant white magic circle appeared beneath him as Minerva still couldn't move due to the stigmata spell. White flames gathered behind him as he launched the attack spell that would end the match.

 _Max- GOD SLAYER... MYSTIC ART!_

 _Wendy- What the-? Mystic art?_

Koga smirked as he explained that a Mystic Art was the strongest of all secret techniques and you could only gain one through brutal training.

 _Koga- Yup. Mystic Artes are the strongest of all slayer secret techniques. Only trade of is, the training you have to go through to get one is brutal and weighs on your body and mind... until you master it Like Max and the rest of us have._

 _Wendy- I see.._

They returned to the match where Max released his technique.

 _Max- WHITE LOTUS... HOLY DRAGON ARMADA!!!!_

After briefly bring his hands back he adopted a stance similar to Natsu when he defeated sting and rogue. Once he felt enough power was gathered he unleashed the technique. Searing light and white hot flames washed over the wizardess as the spell overtook her. Seconds after, what felt like hundreds of punches and a bolt of lightning pelted her being. An enormous explosion of light rocked the arena as every one of the spectators had to cover their eyes from the stinging light.

* * *

Sabertooth stood there, shocked at what they saw. The strongest wizard from their guild had been defeated? And it took almost no effort at all from Dragon's Dawn. The one who'd defeated Minerva didn't even look tired, He was nonetheless for wear.

 _Sting- And... we're supposed to beat power like that?_

 _Rufus- I'm suddenly not liking our chances very much against them._

While the rest of his guild was struggling to come to terms with what just happened, Jiemma was shocked. How could a wizard from a no name guild until about 4 years ago defeat Minerva? It didn't make any kind of sense. Could Dragon's Dawn actually be that formidable of a guild? If they were, that would definitely interfere with his plans going forward. He had to face the grim reality of the situation though, as the standings in the games stood now.. there was no possible way Sabertooth could catch up to Dragon's Dawn.

That guild was just too far ahead in the rankings, and they'd spell trouble for any of his other wizards that ran into them. It was time to focus on a less threatening opponent. Surely they could handle Fairy Tail, right? Then again, Fairy Tail wasn't one to be messed with either. But it would have to do for now, at least until he came up with another contingency plan. He'd be playing against time, while also trying to escape the wrath of Dragon's Dawn.

 _Jiemma- Hmm... Maxwell Dragonblade huh? I guess there's a reason why they call you the Flaming Nova... What terrifying power that boy has. Best to avoid him and his guild for the rest if the games, they're far too formidable of an opponent for my guild... much as it irks me to admit that._

He silently would observe the rest of the games while simultaneously plotting his next move. Jiemma wouldn't go down so quietly, he had plans that were unfulfilled. And he wouldn't go down without seeing them implemented first.

* * *

Minerva flew out of the blast and hit the floor in a smoking heap. Billows of smoke coming off of her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a sign that she was unconscious and a signal of her crushing defeat. Max lowered his hands and scoffed while raising his arm in triumph, Sabertooth's strongest wizard had been crushed.

 _Chapati- We have a winner! Max Dragonblade has defeated Minerva Orland!_

The crowd roared in approval as their guild looked on with smiles and Fairy Tail looked on in shock. One thing was painfully obvious to Mavis and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild now.. They could not afford to underestimate Dragon's Dawn now. The blonde spectral first master of the Fairy Tail Guild adopted a thoughtful position. She began to rethink her strategy for the games now. Their guild was not yet ready to face Dragon's Dawn, luckily, they agreed to a temporary ceasefire until Sabertooth had been dealt with.

That would allow her and Makarov to come up with a plan to confront Dragon's Dawn with. In all likelihood, the aforementioned guild would be their final opponent in the games. And that was one opponent they'd need to be prepared for.

* * *

Kagura and Erza looked on with smiles and wide eyes soon after. They looked at each other.

 _Kagura- To think that Minerva would suffer such a humiliating defeat is..._

 _Erza- I agree Kagura. It's surprising to say the least._

The two wizards prepared to face each other in combat. They would chat amongst themselves about what the meaning of Minerva's revelation about Kagura really meant.

 _Erza- What did Minerva mean by Kagura is related to Simon? I'll have to find out from Kagura herself._

The redhead steeled her resolve as she prepared to engage Kagura of Mermaid Heel in combat. Since Millianna was defeated by Minerva, Sabertooth gained 10 more points here's how the score of day 4 of the Grand Magic Games stood as the combat heated up:

 ** _Dragon's Dawn: 54 points_**

 ** _Sabertooth: 38 points_**

 ** _Fairy Tail: 30 points_**

 ** _Mermaid Heel: 25 points_**

 ** _Lamia Scale: 25 points_**

 ** _Quatro Puppy: 22 points_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus: 18 points_**

All eyes now turned to the battle between Erza and Kagura, wondering who would come out on top. Meanwhile, in another part of the arena the other 4 members of Dragon's Dawn's team were on the move. Each had a target in mind. Honoo, who'd replaced Yukikaze so she could rest headed towards Erza and Kagura. Koga made his way towards the scrum between Baccus, Ichiya, and the last member of Quatro Puppy. Kazuma headed towards Jura, Laxus, and Olga. And Mist decided to head towards Rogue and Gajeel.

With the guild who was in the lead on the move, the rest of the remaining guilds stiffened and prepared themselves for a brutal fight. If any of them were anywhere near as strong as Max was... they'd have their hands full.

Makarov was noticeably sweating as Derek smiled at him.

 _Derek- Looks like it's beginning, master Makarov._

 _Makarov- hmm... indeed it is. The final stretch of the games._

 _Reynar- Don't worry about the others, we'll weed them out if need be. I do hope for a good showing from your children, Makarov. Why don't we end these games with a bang? May the showdown between our two guilds be one this crowd won't soon forget, eh Makarov?_

 _Makarov- yes.. I do hope they're prepared though. Go my children, make this a battle they won't forget!_

 **It looks like Dragon's Dawn is on the move, and after they already defeated Minerva too. Can any of the remaining guilds stop them? _To be continued in chapter 6: The Hunt; Fall of the Tigers part 1_**

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wanted to mainly focus on the fight with Minerva this chapter so I apologize for the lack of the other characters getting screen time. I may or may not cover the Erza vs Kagura fight. If I don't, just assume it goes relatively the same as in the cannon story. Also I couldn't remember how many points I gave Lamia Scale last chapter lol. So if you're confused as to why they suddenly have 25 points this chapter there's your reasoning. In the end, I have decided that I will pair mist with rogue unless a good enough reason is given for me to pair her with one of the other male characters. I like having Sting x Yukino being a thing so I decided against breaking that one up._**

 ** _I have something in mind for Minerva, so no I will not be leaving her as a villain. it'll come later on. The short sequence between Koga and Wendy, he's communicating to her telepathically. Forgot to mention that lolz. The saint Seiya cast may appear next chapter, but as I said they're observing the games. We'll see. Now for the preview!_**

* * *

 ** _Wendy- Next time on Fairies and Dragons: Allies of the West..._**

 ** _Koga- Things get really dicey this time around._**

 ** _Lucy- It's the final stretch before Fairy Tail's showdown with Dragon's Dawn! And it looks like they have Sabertooth in their sights._**

 ** _Koga- It's a race between Fairy Tail and Dragon's Dawn to see who can eliminate Sabertooth first, but the other guilds are caught in the midst of their struggle._**

 ** _Wendy- Next time.. The Hunt; Fall of the Tigers part 1!_**

 ** _Koga- See y'all in the next one!_**

 ** _Wendy- And have a great rest of your week._**

 ** _Lucy- And remember.. stay safe out there and don't let all the negative and crazy talk get you guys! Bye!_**


End file.
